


Stories behind the Auditions

by Kiritagawa



Series: Danganronpa: Beyond the Killing Games [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Child Neglect, Different Pre-game interpretation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, POV First Person, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-game Names, new names, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: What drives people to willingly audition for a killing game? What's the story behind the tapes? What kind of relationships and life will they be leaving behind? And what do they have to return to? If they return at all...[ Mild Disclaimer: Shuichi isn't some damn thirsty yandere fan for Kokichi or whoever here and honestly what the fuck guys? If you're here for that kind of stuff then uh...yeah, you can leave. ][ Bigger Disclaimer: Some of the participants have awful home lives. If abuse and neglect is triggering to you, it is best you don't read this. ]
Series: Danganronpa: Beyond the Killing Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086122
Comments: 21
Kudos: 121





	1. Season 53 | Tape 0024: Sakura Tsukuda

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the chapters with mentioned child abuse! Please keep yourself safe above all else. DO NOT READ IF THIS TOPIC TRIGGERS YOU!

Sakura...such a boring, common name, isn't it? It's like my parents didn't even care.  
In reality, they didn't. Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't aborted. Was it for some kind of financial aid? I can't tell, since I live in a complete dump. The floor is never clean, it smells of alcohol near constantly, and when the static of the TV isn't the background noise, it's the yelling of my parents...or crying of my baby sister.

For the record, my baby sister is called Ai, and only about seven months old. My parents really didn't care when naming her, it's just a noise. Maybe I should be lazy too, and not name my parents.

My father is a deadbeat. He's foreign, from Europe, never said where, or I didn't care to listen, and my mother didn't take his last name because she couldn't pronounce it. He is mostly fluent in Japanese but sometimes I hear him slip into his native tongue or English. I don't know what his first language is, but it's not one of the big ones like Spanish or German or whatever. Either way, he's to blame for my blonde hair, the reason I've been relentlessly bullied all throughout school. No one likes a stick in the mud, they want to drown you back in. You need to conform, or everyone will hate you...  
You'd think my father of all people would listen to me and help me to fit in, considering he shuffled his way into working here and adapting to customs, but he's been useless throughout all my life, but even moreso within the past five years. He got fired, and hasn't tried searching for a job. Even with all this free time he seems to have, none of it goes to my baby sister. He just sits on the couch and listens to her cry until I go settle her. Sometimes my mother settles her, but...

First, I'm aware my mother needs the genes for blonde as well for this to have happened, maybe a grandparent of hers was blond. I don't know, I don't even know who my grandparents are. On the main topic, my mother is a fucking piece of trash alcoholic that shouldn't even have her job. I suspect she's been sleeping with people to keep it recently, especially since she often comes home late or not at all. Her booze addiction only got worse after having Ai, so I wouldn't put it past her to trade her body for more of it.  
Even before that...  
Sometimes I still check between my hair for that bruise and cut she left with that broken bottle years ago. And out of habit, I check all over for bruises...  
She hates me, I know she does. And she talks to her friends about how much she hates me. Why did she have me? Why does she keep me around? I truly wish she was dead, why wouldn't I? It's not wrong if the feelings are mutual, is it?

And that's where Danganronpa comes in...

Season 16 was the season I can't get out of my head. It was the first time the main protagonist had been a victim, and it was a double kill too! That's the season I got invested. Takumi, the blackened of that trial...he didn't kill for the motive, he killed for the hatred he felt towards his victims. It made me feel like I could...strangely relate to a character. It got me hooked, and I watched every season after that, intently waiting to see who would kill for the feeling of just wanting to see someone they loathe dead. Sadly, none of them really lived up to what Takumi set up for me. Even still, watching people kill each other felt like an escape for me. A way to project my dreams onto something.  
Humanity is awful, irredemable. That's what I've learnt as I've grown up. Danganronpa shows the ugly truth, that's why it's so great.

To get on Danganronpa, you need to be at least 18. So, on my 18th birthday, that's when I decided to audition to Season 53. Happy birthday to me, huh? They've said the games have all been hosted within a virtual world since season 2, although rumours state that it's all real sets since season 37. Even if those rumours are true, and I kill someone and get caught...I won't have any regrets. I don't want to live in this world any longer, it's so awful, humans are irredemable in my eyes. Oh, they've called my number...

* * *

I walk into a plain room. The floor is wooden and the walls are white. The light comes from more than just a single bulb in the ceiling. It's like a mix of an office and gymnasium.

"Number 24. My name is Tsukuda Sakura."  
There is a camera above me, and people that sit at a desk in front of me...I don't know which one to stare at. My hands remain still at my sides.

"Danganronpa is my escape from my miserable life. You won me over the moment you made someone kill not for a motive, but just beause they wanted someone they loathed to be dead. You know...Takumi Hoshi? You constructed his character so well."

I put on a hollow smile.

"As a contestant...I don't care what ultimate talent you give me, as long as it results in a creative execution, that's the one gripe I had with Takumi's...For the Ultimate Archer, you could have done so much more."

I gently tug my skirt down to fidgit, I need to wow them with something.  
  
"But in the end, whatever you want out of me is fine...I'm perfect for a killing game. I don't have any faith in humanity. Whichever role you choose would please me, as long as I get to experience being part of the show that's the only good thing in my life. I have nothing I care about in this life, so leaving it behind is not an issue."

My eyes continue to dart between the camera and the judges before me. This isn't enough, I need to say more until they command I stop.

"I've actually daydreamed about all kinds of ways to kill someone, or two people at once. Danganronpa just has so many creative ideas to murder. In season 49 where it actually ended early because they couldn't solve trial 3, that's the kind of thing I want to try and pull off if I get chosen and get to be blackened. So please consider me! I don't think you could have anyone more willing than me to join a killing game..."

The judges all nod after I fall silent. They hand-wave, and I exit the room.  
All I'm left to wonder is how they contact the winners...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn't tell, this is Kaede. If you couldn't tell, why are you reading this? You clearly haven't played chapter 6. What are you doing here? I'm adding these notes from now on because I realised it would he hard to tell who's who in most cases.


	2. Season 53 | Tape 0099: Suki Kajiwara

To be perfectly honest, I actually don't know a lot about Danganronpa. My younger siblings are the ones into the whole show. They're 14 and 12. I suppose I should be worried about them getting into a franchise that's all about people killing each other, but I wouldn't really know how to confront them about stopping. The series has only been going on for about five years, they produce seasons incredibly fast. Or at least, until season 37 they did. I don't know the reason, but there is a rumour that it's because they changed how killing games operate in some form. I guess if anything goes wrong, I only have myself to blame for not doing enough research.

My family isn't anything I would call special. My father is infertile so...well, to put it bluntly, me and my younger siblings are all adopted. Not once have I longed to find my birth parents, since the parents I have are the ones I consider my real ones. They gave me a home and showed me what unconditional love was. I'm sure my siblings feel the same. Blood means nothing to us.

My siblings are Satoru and Shika. Shika is the youngest out of us.  
Satoru is the one that got into Danganronpa first. He's a fairly active boy, and heavily into sports. He's a star player on his school soccer team, and...season 41 I think...that was the one with a Soccer Star on it. That's probably when he started watching. That was almost two years ago now. I think this soccer star character survived? I can't remember. I'm not the Danganronpa expert. Satoru loves nothing more than talking about what he gets up to, he always makes it seem like a long journey. He could be a great story teller, perhaps even writer after he has to stop playing soccer. He's a good kid, I want to see him reach great heights.  
Shika is more on the quiet side, and she likes to mimic people even at her age. She'd do anything to get along with people, including researching their hobbies just so she can talk to them about it. When she was a lot younger, she said her life goal was to make 100 friends. She took it seriously, and last update from her was she's a quarter of the way there. She doesn't get into any drama, she can actually quell it from what I've seen from going to pick her up from school. When she gets older and seeks out relationships, I hope she has a partner that fills the room up with joy like she does.

My parents are Jun and Yuki. My father works as head chef for a sushi resturant close to us, and my mother is a family therapist. I think that's why we're so happy, and I couldn't be more thankful for it. Sometimes, I feel like we're one of the best families in the world.  
My father is a pretty funny man, and always seems to have a new food-related joke every time he comes back from work. He also makes cooking dinner fun, so much so that lighthearted fights can break out over who should help him more in the kitchen. He had to make an 'assistant schedule' after it happened so many times.  
My mother has a lot less energy than my father does, but her tone of voice is so soothing. She never yells at us, and her warm embrace is always comforting after a tough day at school. She's also really good at keeping secrets. Chances are there's a bunch of family secrets I don't know about, maybe even about my siblings.

As for me, I don't really know how I'd describe myself. I did have a bit of a goth-fashion phase three years ago, and I try my best to be the ideal older sister and just overall good and nice person. Part of me wants to become some kind of carer, either for the disabled, the elderly, or maybe something like a babysitter. I'm a people pleaser, I guess? It would explain why I'm sitting in a huge waiting room filled with hundereds of other people around my age for the 53rd season of Danganronpa...my siblings really wanted me to star on the show.

As mentioned before, I'm not an expert on this show. My brother said it's similar to Phoenix Wright and Battle Royale, but if they fused together. Phoenix Wright is some laywer parody game, and I have watched Battle Royale. The latter got me worried, but he reassured me that the only season that took place in real life was the first one, and all other seasons are in a virtual world. So there's nothing I should be worried about, right? I want my siblings and parents to cheer me on, I want to come back home and see their beaming faces once it's all over.  
Number 99? Oh, that's me.

* * *

"Number 99, Kajiwara Suki is my name."

My hands come out from behind my back after bowing. I glance around at the eerily plain room before making eye contact with the four judges before me.

"Danganronpa is special to me in a way you wouldn't think. It's one of the big reasons my siblings and I have been able to bond recently. And since I turned 18 a few months ago, they've been telling me how awesome it would be if they saw me on TV, sitting in a trial room, with a cool talent, helping to solve a murder."

The expressions of the judges remain still. I clear my throat.

"If I had to pick an ultimate, I'd want something 'cool' and maybe even powerful in some sense. I want to be given an impressive character capable of defending themselves and aiding the trials at the same time. I don't have anything exact in mind, but something that could realistically get me as far through the game as possible."

They still don't look impressed. I tense my body and go to raise my voice to sound more confident.

"I want to be a participant that people will remember for seasons to come! I want to move the audience, I want to make them feel like someone as unlikely as me can make it through and survive the killing game! Please, give me this chance to impress! I won't let you down if you give me this opportunity!"

I suck in a deep breath before finishing.

"Danganronpa is the only show I can think of that isn't afraid to show what us humans are truly capable of, the ugly, the surprising and it can even bring people to tears because of it's characters. One final time, please consider me!"

The judges glance at each other before nodding. One of them waves their hand over to a door to the left of me, the opposite of where I came in. I bow once more before making my departure.

I hope I haven't made a mistake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Maki. What I like to think is that they take some parts of their real life and twist it, that's how you end up with 'Maki is an orphan and takes care of the younger kids but kind of resents it.'


	3. Season 53 | Tape 0272: Kenji Hamasaki

Today is one of the days that I'm feeling well enough to leave the house for anything other than school. I would have told my family, but...it's not like they'll notice my absence. Ten of us are packed into a single, small house. I'm lousy child number six that people refuse to acknowledge. Not old enough to be relied on, and not young enough to be doted on anymore. I don't think anyone will have realised I left the house by the time I return auditioning for Danganronpa, my only escape of the dull, poor reality I live in...

I have a mother and father as many kids do, but seven siblings, with me totalling to eight children. My parents are Hisao and Kaori. My siblings, in order of rembering their names, are Amaya, Minako, Tomoko, Masayoshi, Sumiko, Asahiko and Norio. I...admittedly haven't matched name to face even now, or even the easier to track ages. The oldest is twenty three, the youngest is fifteen. I know there's a set of twins who are both twenty, but I can't recall who the twins are. I can't say I'm close to most of my siblings, but my tallest sister is the nicest to me so that's something, I suppose. The rest aren't too fond of me since despite my small room, the others must share bedrooms. I don't know why they're jealous of my reason, it's really nothing to desire...

Any time I don't spend in school I spend in my room. It's fairly small, only three meters by three in area. It's enough to fit a bed, desk and shelf at least. But, if you're wondering why I don't go out much...I am a fairly sickly person. I am fairly certain I'm immuno-compromised in some way, and can't get vaccinated, as much as I wish to. My parents fear that if I catch anything, it is going to result in my death. So, I must wear a mask at all times when outside, and never venture off into a group of people. I must always keep my distance, and run if someone starts coughing.

My escapes from the constant flight mode that is my life are few. One of them is something people find weird enough to keep away from me...Antrhopology. If I can't experience human life for myself, the next best thing is to learn and discover what it is like all over the world. There are many subcategories of Anthropolgy like Social, Biological and Visual, but every single area I find vital in terms of not just being human, but as a part of history. Anthropology is heavily underrated, and tied to history. Without it, it would he harder to understand not only the past but the present as well. Many times have I stayed up, reading books and articles on my phone just to learn more about minor tribes and exinct traditions. In a way, my desire to delve into the realm of Anthropology may have influenced me to watch the latest hit show of the past five years, Danganronpa. In a way, it is reminiscent of several traditions experienced in the past, and ones predicted about in stories of the future, often relating to overpopulation or sheer amusement. In this case, it somehow succeeds on being both.

The brual murders seen in Danganronpa have been fascinating to me, as well as all the sets and what happens when we break down. Most sets are not alike. Many are somehow connected to the school of Hopes Peak, be it the students are from Hopes Peak, or the place they are in is connected to Hopes Peak in some way. Season twenty nine sticks out to me, as it's the only one that takes place in another country entirely. The beaches of Hawaii have decor and sights vastly different to the sets that have taken place in Japan. It was also the only season with vastly different rules outside of the basic killing game ones. My analysis of these observations are online as blogs, and many people are actually intruiged by it. It makes me feel like a minor celebrity within the fanbase of Danganronpa, it makes me very happy to know that people do appreciate me despite my inability to have proper human interactions.

But as you can tell, just for today, I have disregarded all risks for a chance at a starring role in Danganronpa. I have faith in myself to survive and decude the area. But, if worse does come to worse...it is only a simulation. Those rumours of real sets hold no backing outside of corralation. As I glance around at the people around me, not many are wearing masks. It is ettiqute to only wear masks if sick or during flu season, but I suppose I should count my blessings. You wouldn't see such a signt in a western country...

Ah, I hear someone calling my number.

* * *

I walk into a plain, bright room. It appears like it was built just recently, or at the very least recently refurbished and cleaned. The light is very bright, I try not to squint as I stare at the four judges before me.

"My number is two-hundred and seventy two, and my name is Hamasaki Kenji."

I bow before continuing to the introduction.

"Danganronpa is the only thing that has allowed me to interact with others, and feel somewhat normal. I'm not allowed to leave home in most instances, so with it being such a large community of fans, no matter where I say it and what I say, someone will be willing to read it and talk with me. I cannot thank you enough for creating such a wonderful show, it's a piece of art in it's own right."

I clasp my hands together before moving onto the next topic.

"If you wish to put me on the show, I do have an ultimate in mind for myself...the Ultimate Anthropologist. I know so much about anthropology already, and I want to share it with the viewers of Danganronpa. It will also be interesting to explore on the show...I'm sure the talent will be useful to deduce who could fall for motives. And if there's any new lore to Hopes Peak...I'd love to deduce it."

I clench my hands together in hopes to stop them shivering from nerves.

"Whatever you wish to do with the persona you give me, I want you to make it a show people won't forget! Don't let me leave the spotlight with a whimper, but with a bang! I would prefer to make it to the end and confront the chosen mastermind, but...being a blackened would be as wonderful, as long as you make my execution something with style and reeking of Japanese culture."

I take a quick breath before finishing up.

"Please consider me for the next season of Danganronpa! I don't wish to sound desperate as I say this, but maybe if I get a starring role, my siblings will actually like me for doing something with my life! I don't want to pressure your descision, but...please!"

I bow again. I lift myself up and see them pointing to the exit door. Without a word, I leave the room.  
I should head home now. If I am chosen, how will they retrieve me? That would be interesting to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Korekiyo. Him being sickly was taken from the mask he's depicted wearing in the prolouge, and of course there needed to be inspiration for the whole...sister complex? So he just has a bunch of siblings.


	4. Season 53 | Tape 0405: Dia Amano

Hmph...so many people have dyed hair here. I should have expected this, since a lot of people that get into Danganronpa happen to have dyed hair, like that Rantaro guy as the most recent example. But...it's so annoying. Everyone here gets all excited when they see someone with green or bright purple hair, but what about me? I've been mocked relentlessly for my hair colour up until highschool, and even then I only really got by because Danganronpa blew up and everyone needed me to dress up as blonde characters. I decided to watch it just to understand why the hell everyone was excited about it, and to my surprise...it was really good! I think I couldn't have gotten through the earlier seasons without Sonia Nevermind, though. A blonde bombshell all the guys want, and from Europe! I think Novosellic might be a place like Luxembourg or Liechstenstein, at least in the lore of the show. It doesn't exist in the real world...yet.

My mom is from Germany, and my dad must have got his blond genes from somewhere. I can't remember the story of how my parents met, but all I know is my dad was such in awe of her foreign features that he wouldn't stop until she went on a date with him at least once! They're a fairly happy couple, no issues. They have two kids, me and my older brother. I'm kinda jealous he got stuck with the dark hair. He's four years older than me, so it's not like he could have really done much to stop bullying in school for the most part. He's not into Danganronpa, but he's still a geek in his own right. I dunno if he'll ever find a girlfriend, though. Overall, my family life is average, nothing to write home about, but...I'm the quiet one in my family. I never really talk during dinner, and I just dig into my schoolwork. It's the only area at school that I'm confident about.

I suppose the bullying plays a part in that. It doesn't matter if I'm top of the class consistently, with straight As and bonus marks, they'll call me a weirdo and try to rip my hair off or stick gum in it or write vulgar words on my desk, calling me things like a slut, future trophy wife, pornstar...ugh, makes me sick. It...makes me ashamed of my body at times. I can't help my big chest or long blonde hair. Even if I wear the uniform as plainly as possible, they'll still find ways to say I'm trying to arouse the guys. I get sick of it quickly, but yelling back at them to stop never did anything, so I just...shut up.

I don't brag about being smart and studious, it never got me anywhere. The only people that seem to acknlowedge and nourish this aspect of me is my family. I'm thankful for that, I really am, but...I just wish people could look past my appearance. I was kicked out of every science club, even in highschool, because they didn't believe I was serious about wanting to pursue it further than normal schooling. Really, I want to get into robotics of some form. Lesso the AI kind of robot and moreso the helpful in factories kinda robot. Maybe that part of me is also why I couldn't look away from Danganronpa when I got stuck into it, the robo teddy that is Monokuma. Of course, he's not the main reason why I love the show, far from it...

When I was told to cosplay someone from Season 14 of Danganronpa, that was my introduction to the show. Wanting to know more, I went back to season one and...kinda fell in love with the whole thing. As I mentioned before, Sonia is what kept me staying. Not to mention, I could tell Byakuya was heavily mixed from the get-go, and his backstory makes it all the more apparent! It...felt nice to see mixed people like me represented on this popular show! Characters with all kinds of backgrounds...ah, even if they ended up killing someone, I still got all tingly with excitement whenever I saw a natural redhead or someone with a non-japanese last name! And while School was just alright after discovering Danganronpa, a bunch of people online got all excited to find out I was a natural blonde! I did a bunch of closet cosplays of some fan-favourite characters that were blonde, and the reception was positive! When I talked to the Danganronpa community online, I felt like I was geninely accepted, and that my looks and body were something to be proud of for once!

Maybe that's what drove me to try for a role on the next season, I want to follow in the footsteps of the mixed ones before me...

Oh, I think someone's calling my number...yep, definetly my number.

* * *

Walking into the room, it looks like a mini gymnasium of sorts, or a test room. I make eye contact with the judges all sat along a table and I bow.

"Number 405, I am Amano Dia."

I greet. I can't force myself to smile, there's nerves that keep my lips down.

"I...I really thank Ranpandonga- I mean Danganronpa for giving me a community of people that, uh...you know, accept me? It's the only community that won't shame me for being mixed. I'm at least half german, and people think that's really cool instead of really stupid. It doesn't matter that I'm not fully Japanese, especially if going on Danganronpa..."

Oh geez, I'm stuttering, this isn't good.

"Uh! Ultimates! My favourites have always been those involved in technology and repair! Like Chihiro, Kazuichi, Hana, Tekachi, and Aapeli...the last one is my favourite, because he's from one of the nordic countries! If I were to have an ultimate...um...robot construction, or something! If I could show you my grades and work ethic, you'd see how passionate I am to get into that field for myself in the future!"

I hold back my nervous laughter as my lips contort strangely.

"If I were to be given a role based on that...I won't settle for victim! If you must, make me a blackened, a-and give me a really good execution! All the techies either survive or get killed, so...yeah!"

I can't lose them now...

"So uh...if you'll let me get a starring role this season, you won't regret it! I want to pay homage to all the mixed characters before me. If anything, I want to try and be like Sonia Nevermind! It's been over fifty seasons since we last saw her...maybe you could have me be from Novosellic too! But uh, whatever you want is also fine! I'd go along with anything if it meant being on the show, you know."

The judges nod amongst themselves, the pointing to a door off to the side. I look between the two before leaving as instructed. I have no idea if I got the part. Probably not...I can always try again next season, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Miu! I decided to keep her smarts and reversed her vulgarity, and explained her appearance better. Similar to Kaede/Sakura, she's mixed and is bullied for her blonde hair, since Japanese society is just like that yknow, sticks in the mud aren't allowed. Delinquents dye their hair for a reason.


	5. Season 53 | Tape 1974: Hayato Ogasawara

People have been walking into that room a lot. 1973 just got called up, which means I'm up next. Wonder how many more people are gonna come and audition...there's 15 slots for the new season. This has been done a few times before. Apparently that's what happened in season 2, it happened in season 23, season 40, and season 49. In season 23 a returning character was plot related, since the Junko Vessel of that season's whole plan was to lure him into a trap to kill him. In season 40 and 49, they're doing what they're doing with 53, an Ultimate survivor. Chances are they'll give the Adventurer guy amnesia like they did for the prior two seasons that did this. That'll dissapoint a lot of his fangirls that are signing up to try and interact with him...

My mother would kill me if she found out the truth of what I was signing up for. I said it was an audition for a detective show. A white lie, I know. Even though it's in a virtual world, she wouldn't want me to join anything where I could look bad by killing someone...especially since my dad got arrested for that two years ago, and he's gonna be in there a few....decades more. I was pretty close with my dad and we shared a lot of interests like specific sports, so when he killed someone in a fight...I didn't know what to think. My mother was distraught, rightfully so. It was also awkward, since we weren't very close at the time. She hasn't been close to me since I was a child, after getting diagnosed with Dwarfism. I think it's because my mother has been pressured to be perfect all her life. She's gotten plastic surgery for her nose and eyes, I know that. So...to have a child that her parents would deem not perfect, she probably saw me as a failure. She uh...refused to have any more kids after me, I'm an only child. Because of that, she had no one else to talk to at home once dad got arrested. There's been some progress with our relationship again, but I still don't know how to feel about her. I feel like it's more obligation on her end. I'm not mistreated or anything, it's just a lot of silent treatment.

I think the one thing that helped me keep my mind busy was my soccer and tennis clubs. I enjoy both sports but I'm admittedly better at soccer. I get tired faster than my peers but overall they say I'm fun to train with. I can't really get into any professional teams, at least normal teams. Actually, it's thanks to my clubs I'm even into Danganronpa. I'm no hardcore fan, but I have been convinced in a few areas by my tennis club, and casual chat about it is common when with my soccer club. The Tennis Squad were fans since the start. A lot of them had a crush on Asahina at the time, even though she was at least five years older than them, since she was said to be 20 or so and we were approaching 15. She kind of fell off into obscurity after season 10 or thereabouts, so the guys found it easy to approach her and get her autograph when they saw her in Shibuya. But apparently she said something weird, along the lines of saying she's grateful for fans, but she doesn't want to acknowledge Danganronpa again. I don't think any of us know what to make of it to this day. Maybe she just had a bad time on set or something...only she will know for sure, and I'd rather not an actor or actress from this series get doxxed or whatever.

As for the reason I'm here today, I suppose it's because I want to try something more with my life, and to impress my friends. It's not a lot... It's an acting role, I know that much. If I get some experience, I could serve as representation for others with my condition. Danganronpa has been surprisingly good at getting equal representation. Even in the first season, there was a guy that was mixed...people say he's part french? Makes sense to me. And I think the popular Kyoko character is theorised to have some form of Albinism, but her actress has never answered this question. Now that I think more on it, I think I'd like to aim for being a survivor. I don't want to feel like my dad, or get people mad for killing off a type of minority, especially if it's so early. This is all fictional, but stories like this can impact reality, especially with a fanbase as large as Danganronpa. You can't really write something too risky like sexual assult that results in victim blaming and painting the assulter as the one in the right. That would have massive consequences. So if I'm chosen, I think I trust them to handle me with some dignity. And I want my friends to see me shine. Solving a difficulty trial will really make them excited.

Oh, I finally hear my number being called. They are really speeding through these audtions.

* * *

Walking into the bright room, I walk over to the small painted dot on the floor. It takes a moment for the judges to realise that I am short...

"My number is 1974, my name is Ogasawara Hayato."

I wipe my palm on my pants. Why am I starting to sweat?

"The Danganronpa show is pretty much what has kept my sports clubs so strong. We all bond over it, and all the sports pros in the show get us excited every time we show up. Aoi and to some extent Sakura from the first series is what drew us in, and we stayed because we loved Nekomaru a whole lot, we even wished he could be our coach, even if just for a week. I'm not as devoted as you might think, but the show does hold a special place in my heart."

What else was I supposed to mention? Oh yeah, the guideline said to suggest an ultimate you want to be...

"If I'm chosen, I want to be an ultimate soccer star or ultimate tennis star. Those are my areas of expertise, so it'll be easier for me to get into the role and really feel like one of those ultimates, and I can pull off some cool tricks. If anything is thrown, I can probably run and successful grab it without injury to anything...unless I land on and break something."

I grip one of my pant legs, my palms are getting too wet with sweat.

"And I want to be considered because I think I'll do a good job on this show. Not to mention I've always admired the diversity of this show. It started with mixed raced actors and For season 11, where it was the first non-japanese protagonist, that's what really got me. The show is more than just international too. It's diverse in that someone with dwarfism like me feels confident that I'll at least be considered, even if just for a minute."

I take a deep breath.

"So, I'm not sure how convincing of an argument I can make, I'm going up against thousands of eager fans, some more hadcore than me. I don't think I can measure up to them, but I do want to try and make myself known, even if just for a little bit. So, if you could consider me instead of dismiss me right away, that would be pretty great. Thanks in advance."

The judes glance at each other and turn their heads back to me. Without any other words, they point towards an exit. I nod in response and leave the room.  
I have no idea how to judge myself...what is their criteria for picking people, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Ryoma, if you couldn't tell! In my mind, they based his character's jail record on a family member's, so I chose that his father would have been in jail at the time of his audition.


	6. Season 53 | Tape 9312: Anisa Alfarsi

There are nine-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety nine people allowed to audtion for Danganronpa per season, I know this because I asked one of the staff members after I came in, since I saw some pieces of paper in a bin with printed numbers starting with zero. My number makes me feel very excited, it feels like I just managed to get chosen worthy to an exclusive club! Danganronpa...I wonder what it takes to get chosen to be one of the contestants? Well, now matter the criteria, I will try my hardest! I feel like I have a harder challenge than other seasons too, since this season will mark the 5th anniversary of the show, with it having started in twenty fourty (2040 so you don't get confused, mind readers!).  
Danganronpa helped me get along with the locals when my family moved here at around the start of the second season - uh, we moved because my mother got a translator job for a company based in Japan that needed an Arabic translator. Anyway...Since Danganronpa had a dedicated channel to watch a staff-chosen camera, I watched it a lot...it was that and some channels aimed at younger children, since I was just learning japanese. Danganronpa helped me kind of understand how people can express more adult emotions and how adults can talk, which was necessary for me. At the time, I would have been fourteen. It also helped me understand some customs here faster than I would have normally, I feel.

In relation to learning Japanese, I was expected to speak more maturely compared to my three younger siblings. My mother found it easier to teach my siblings Japanese than she did me, so maybe I felt some pressure to make it up to her as well. But thankfully she was more upset with my father's refusal to try to learn the language at the time, some of it was kind of funny. One time after an argument over trying to learn the language, she spent an entire week talking to us in only Japanese, not even swapping to Arabic for my father. And of course, we didn't try translating for him either. We found the ordeal funny because the entire time before moving to Japan, our dad was really proud and supportive of my mother and as is the average, he gave the final say to move here and was excited himself, so we found his refusal akin to a lazy uh...what is the word again...oh, tantrum! They've made up since then, thankfully, and life is normal at my house. As a family, we eat together, have game night together when possible, I help my siblings with their homework, we all pitch in with chores, and we have a weekly event where we video chat our grandparents and other relatives to make sure they're all doing well! However, they are often surprised by how casual our taste in clothes has become, I suppose it is culture shock of some kind.

When we first arrived, my father claims he almost fainted at all the people wearing short sleeves, since our home country has people dress overly modestly by comparison. The weather was rather hot during our arrival, though. We were used to it but I can tell that the locals of Japan aren't built for it. After seeing so many people dress very casually all over the place, my youngest brother asked if he could buy some shorts. We all went shopping and after seeing how excited my brother was trying on a few pairs, they then opened up some more casual clothing options to us. Now that I'm nineteen, I think I can wear just about everything I want to wear.

Oh, I should mention that my family isn't very religious. We have followed along with religious customs before but we aren't exactly members of it. I was, however, fascinated with learning about it, mainly due to my constant exposure to it. When I moved to Japan, I also became very fascinated by how many families aren't religious themselves, but they also abide by religious traditions such as visiting shrines. After I first went to a shrine with some school friends, my eyes lit up. From that day on, my hobby has been learning about all kinds of religions from all over the world. And funny enough, Danganronpa of all things was the show that gave me a push to research more than just the religions I had become familiar with. Danganronpa had characters that were clearly from mixed couples. I know it wasn't exactly the same as seeing someone like me, but I still got excited seeing one of these characters. It made Danganronpa feel like it was actually keeping up with the modern decade, while all other shows in Japan still don't want to cast a chinese person for example. Maybe that's why when I saw Lulu from season 10 become the first ever replacement protagonist, it moved me. Lulu was stated to be from Spain. Not mixed race, just straight from Spain. She also prayed to her god in what was clearly spanish before her first trial as the protagonist for some luck. It was a minor thing that meant a whole lot...I think you know what resulted after that scene.

Oh my, I have been thinking about way too much. I almost blocked out the guy screaming my number. I'm up!

* * *

I walk into the plain room. Everything feels like it is staring at me, even the walls.

"Number Nine thousand, three-hundered and twelve. My name is Alfarsi Anisa."

I bow before the judges.

"Danganronpa...when I first moved to Japan, it was one of the biggest shows. Everyone was talking about it. Because it had quickly become an international sensation, I found subtitles for the first season in my language very quickly. From there, I watched it to better understand Japanese. And because I was watching it...people actually approached me, and wanted to talk to me about it. They became my friends! It was a nice feeling, as I had come here thinking making friends would be hard. There's also so much more Danganronpa has done for me. It's helped me more you can imagine. But I don't want to talk my tongue off."

I smile as I take a quick breath.

"My ultimate for Danganronpa...well, I don't have an exact one in mind, but I want it to be...connected to religion and culture in some way! I spend a lot of my free time learning about religions all over the globe and how these religions have impacted society. In many ways, it gave way for Architectural and Artistic movements. I mean, look at Japan's shrines, they're amazing works of architecture! And there's a lot of artwork inspired by the Christian bible. And then for prayer spaces, each religion has a layout filled with significance."

I shift my eyes to look at the hands of the judges instead, so their gazes won't distract me.

"And...I want to be a character that encourages teamwork and tries to make sure everyone gets along! Danganronpa has recently been trying new things with the story like bringing back old characters with Amnesia, having a blackened actually get away with it...so I think the next step is to either get the mastermind early, or avoid a trial entirely! I want to be the person that tries to sway people away from the motive so they don't have to succumb to despair of any sort."

I take a deep breath before closing this one-sided interview off.

"So, if you want to have someone keen to try new kinds of plots, please consider me for season fifty three! I promise I won't let you down! Uh, that is all! If I say any more, I'll just hold everyone up!"

I bow again.  
They make silent exchanges before pointing towards a door off to my right side. I nod and leave towards it. My whole body is tingling with uncertainty. All my adrenaline is gone now, and some nerves have taken their place. I hope I was good enough to make it in...how do I know if I've won a spot, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is Angie. I feel like She would have been foreign born (mainly due to how they imply the character Angie herself is not from Japan to start with), and to try and explain her skin tone I settled with an Arabic-based name for her. I looked around for last names and first names that have Arabic origin. I didn't want to make her exact country of origin too specific. However, if anyone wants to suggest things and knows more about me in this area, I'd be greatful for your help! I tried my best to make sure she wasn't written poorly and thus did some research into general Arabic culture since I don't want to cause any offence here. I tried to write her like she didn't need any special treatment.


	7. Season 53 | Tape 2206/2207: Hifumi Ikeda / Sara Murai

This is so exciting! Not only did we both get in for auditions this time, but we get to audition together!

Yeah! This is why Danganronpa is so cool! They let you do a whole bunch of stuff! It's the least stressful auditions ever!

Oh, I think someone is reading our throughts, Sara...

Huh? Why us? Also, reading our thoughts? That's kinda weird.....are you sure we're not breaking the fourth wall right now?

Um, I'm not sure. Maybe to prevent that, we should tell them about ourselves!

Good idea, Hifumi! You go first.

Ok...I should start with my family first. I know I'm adopted, have known for five years. I don't really know where I'm from, but my genes must come from a powerful place. My siblings are all related by blood to my parents. I'm not treated any different, but my large size has made me feel a bit awkward at times, since I'm taller than my dad and...most, if not all my other relatives, actually. I felt like I couldn't really open up to anyone about it, since no one in my family can relate to having this...build. All my siblings and I have taken Judo lessons since we were young, I got very notable muscles from it and extending my strength to aid around the house. But even without that, I'd still be built bigger and taller and the odd one out of sorts...but I never really felt out of place, not really. That's because I've been close to Sara since the day she moved in! She wasn't intimidated by my size at all. In fact, she thought I looked like a Dragonball character since I looked so strong! I got excited because I watched the show too, since my parents started us off on the origial Anime and we all got hooked. Oh, before I go on, Sara...you take over!

Ok. Uhm. I don't remember a lot from before I was three or so, which isn't odd for anyone. It was just me and my dad until I was four, since he said my mother died from an infection after I was born. Yeah, I get the whole don't blame yourself stuff. I don't. And I really do love my dad. He's been more than enough support for me all these years. Anyway, my dad met my Stepmom when I was four, and I met her kids. There were three of them, and the youngest was four years older than me. Nothing wrong with them or their mom, but I couldn't exactly play with them, I was too young. After my stepmom proposed to my dad on Valentine's day, and we moved in with her on White day...she had the bigger house. When we were getting settled in, we had to introduce ourselves to the neighbours. I was hiding behind my dad the entire time...until Hifumi walked out. If I recall, he was wearing a headband and holding a stick at the time as well, maybe that's part of why I thought he was a dragonball character. I actually didn't know much about it at the time, since my step siblings told me to go away and leave the room whenever they were watching it. Hifumi got excited and dragged me off to his bedroom, and we watched three episodes while he showed me all his toys relating to other shows! It was...nice.

Ever since then, we've been anime buddies! If there's a new episode of an anime that we like, we get together to watch it! We do this for debuting anime as well! The hidden gems we found through this little ritual of ours have been War on the Moon, Anime-iacs, Level Down, The rules of Highschool no one Follows, and Creeps without Pasta.

Creeps without Pasta still stands as my favourite comedy. My favourite episode was number 8, where they gave Jeff like 5000 girlfriends and he just killed all of them one by one, several being witnesses and still claiming they could make him stop and 'fix him' or whatever. The message of the episode I think was that you shouldn't come up with scenarios in your head where you try to redeem a serial killer. I feel like it they made it funny because the message should be a no-brainer in this day and age.

It is rather weird a few people are still doing that. A lot of guys are into Yandere characters. There was a boom of them back before we were born but it seems to be happening again. There's been at least four openly Yandere girls on Danganronpa. And...wow, I hated all four.

Oh yeah! We found Danganronpa with our ritual too, didn't we! It's debut episode took over every channel at 11pm on the 25th of November, five years ago now! They regulated it to a select few channels after that, but after the third trial, it got so hyped up that there was a takeover for an entire week! it was all live feed from different cameras on different channels!

Yeah, that was awesome! Even though it was massively popular then, it's hard to believe that a lot of fans now didn't even get to experience that. It's like a bragging right these days. At this point, it really should be enough to get us on the show. We've been diehard fans since the start, and we've always wanted to be right there as we send hope levels to the moon!

Hey, I hear something...oh, our numbers! It's our turn, come on!

* * *

We walk into a plain room, and stop before a table of four judges...

We strike action poses in synch!

"Number 2206! My name is Ikeda Hifumi!"

"And I am Murai Sara, Number 2207, and his sidekick!"  
We strike different poses as we move to the next topic of discussion.

"We have a friendship like no other, and watching Danganronpa together has only brought us closer! We've been fans from the very beginning, and we know so much trivia about it, that you may have even forgotten!"

"Yeah yeah! Do you remember that Season 7 was the first one to have a murder solved by usage of left-handed scissors? Or that in season 25, there is a poster in the theater for the Reverse Hope Boys, but the poster features a Monokuma design never seen in the spinoff?"

"Oh! Or that there's only been six cases of suicide trials in the entire franchise? That's only enough for a whole season at best!"  
Once more, we change poses.

"As for what we want to be if we get on Danganronpa, we want to be a pair that works with everyone to keep the hope alive!"

"That's right! We will never give into despair! We aim to find the mastermind before anyone can die this time!"  
I hoist Sara on my shoulders for another pose.

"For our talents, we really don't mind! Just make us a pair if possible! We want our talents to go hand in hand!"

"Yeah! That's how we can both work best! If it helps at all, we're both hugely into anime, and a bit of coreography!"

"That's right! We know several dance routines from anime itself, and make a few ourselves to opening and closing themes!"  
I jump over Hifumi's head to land and pose in front of him. I hope they're not getting sick of our posing.

"Once again, Danganronpa is a huge part of our lives, and we will do anything to be part of it!"

"Even if you have to reject us this season, we are more than happy to keep trying for positions for seasons to come!"

"If you let us on together, we won't let you down!"

We flash one more pose, the classic 'No, that's wrong!' pose every protagonist does.

"Please consider us!"

The judges look between us, then between themselves. After talking with their eyes, they point to a side door. Before I can do anything, Sara starts dragging me...

I'm really thirsy now. Hope we get chosen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Gonta and Himiko! I really wanted to do a pair of BBFs doing their interview together and chose these two. And this chapter is a little different as there are two people monolouging instead of one. Gonta/Hifumi text is alligned left, while Sara/Himiko's is alligned right.  
> And yeah, their Dynamic involves the "Excuse me, he asked for no pickles" meme.


	8. Season 53 | Tape 3803: Tiki Iwata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also has child neglect in it! Please keep yourself safe above all else. Skip over if acts of child neglect are triggering to you!

My only concern after tonight is where I'll be staying. I'm not going back home, I'm not letting my mother win.  
...  
I need to put forward the best impression possible. I need to get on Danganronpa this season. Free food on set, probably a place to sleep, I won't be neglected.

Sometimes, I wish my dad didn't go off and get himself killed. That night we found out, I blamed it on myself, I should have done something to stop him. Take the beers out of the fridge, hide his keys, somehow have an accident in front of him before he walked out the door, anything...but I was only six. I didn't know better, I didn't know my mother was conditioning me even then to take all responsibility. She didn't even plan a funeral for him. If I was a little older, it would have been all on me to plan it, I can tell.

Just a month later, she invited a guy to stay with us. Looking back at it, she was probably having an affair with him, which is why she didn't care when my father died. That man only lasted a year at our place. I'm surprised she wasn't swimming in guys, she's only had three ever since. Second guy lasted four years, and the current guy who I refuse to call by name is still with her...

My mother never treated me as her daughter. Not just after the death of my father, but ever. I didn't realise at the time, because my father treated me as his daughter. With him gone, she made me her personal maid. I've hated every second of it. 'Tiki, go clean the toilet!' or 'Tiki, you need to clean my room!' or even 'Tiki, go pick up some take out from this place that takes an hour to get to at your pace because I'm too busy making out with my boyfriend to drive and get dinner and I didn't tell you to buy groceries earlier today so thERES NO FOOD IN THE FRIDGE AND GUESS WHAT THERE'S ONLY MONEY ENOUGH TO BY ME AND MY FUCKING BOYTOY A MEAL SO-'

...

I needed something to zone it all out, something to put my rage into, so I wouldn't end up attacking either of them. That's where I found it...Danganronpa.

I wasn't a season one fan or anything like that, I think I came in during season ten. It wasn't the first episode either, it was right on the second trial. I remember it well...the blackened was Elli Fujimitsu. The motive was a video chat with their parents. Hers wasn't revealed until after the trial concluded, and even then it had to be camera footage of her room of her having the video call. It was one on one with her mother. Although, the video is something no one was expecting...Elli asked where her father was, then started arguing with her mother. It almost felt like...there was a god up there watching me, and it knew I needed to see this. It knew I needed something that I could relate to...  
Elli killed to escape the horrific summer camp to see her dad. That wasn't an uncommon motive. But the extra depth of her mother having done something to her father...it showed me that Danganronpa wasn't going to abide by common cliches of drama. It was deeper than that, and I'm not alone in finding a character to relate to on such a level. Maybe...maybe what helped that was that Elli said that she wasn't done with killing. She wanted to get out and kill her mother too. Is it wrong to say that sometimes I have that same urge? Well, even if it is, I don't feel wrong admitting it. Danganronpa is all about showing the ugly inner works of the mind being put into action...  
I've been watching Danganronpa ever since.

If I get onto this season of Danganronpa, I'll come out the other end at least somewhat famous. I'll have a following, I'll have an income to some degree, I won't have to sleep in McDonalds booths anymore. I'll show my mother that her biggest mistake was never loving me...she'll regret never being there for me when she sees me raking in more than she will ever earn. Perhaps turning her away after making her plead and lick my heels is more satisfying than killing her. Even if I kill someone on the show, it won't be entirely real. They put you in a simulation, after all. Well, it's not like I believe those fishy rumours anyway. Simulation is far cheaper and less dangerous than real sets, isn't it?

Oh, my number is being called.

* * *

I walk through the doorway and toward the desk of judges, stopping before them and bowing.

"My number is 3803, and my name is Iwata Tiki."

I bow again.

"I found this show...no, this show found me at just the right time in my life. I had the volume of the TV on the lowest it could go without being inaudible, as it was 1am. As I flipped the channels, I landed on twenty-five...everyone was just heading to the elevator to the second trial. And what I watched...it changed my life, at least to some extent. I mean, it's why I'm here now."

I resist the urge to bite my lip. I take in a breath then go to raise my voice in confidence.

"...I've not thought about an ultimate I want, only one I don't want. I've been a slave to my mother for over a decade, so I want to be a slave to no one! I want an ultimate that shows I am independent, an ultimate that isn't something like the ultimate janitor...I want an ultimate that bows down to no one!"

I pause before adding on more.

"And let me kill! I want to...let it all out! I want to know how it feels to have someone's blood on my hands. I want to show people I am capable of such dangerous acts, and that they should have never wronged me...They should fear me. They should regret how they treated me."

I take another breath, and lower my voice.

"I will do anything to get on this show. I want recognition. I want my name to mean something to people. I want- no...I NEED to become a success to prove my mother wrong. I want to see her plead and cry on the ground before me. If I get on Danganronpa, that is how I can turn my life around. I will keep trying until I get into a season! You can count on that!"

I fall silent. The judges before me share glances before one of them points to a door off to the side. I glance to it before bowing one last time and leaving.

...

Should I wait around? If I say I auditioned, maybe another fan will pity me and let me come home with them to sleep on their couch for the night. Anything is better than cold cement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Kirumi. Also, while her name would be pronounced "Chiki" as it's based off of Fire Emblem's Tiki (and that's how it's pronounced in Japanese), I kept the western spelling for easy reading...  
> Here is where I consider Team DR getting very dark with their characters. Tiki has been a slave to her mother and hates being called her maid. So, making her the Ultimate maid is essentially laughing in her face about her experiences. Somewhat related was Angie/Anisa's chapter, where they took her interest in religion and Fladerized it for her ultimate. And once again, Maki/Suki's chapter states she's adopted, so they reverse that and basically make her think she was never adopted and etc.  
> Team DR is filled with horrible people. Remember that.


	9. Season 53 | Tape 4443: Chika Komaeda

Part of me still doesn't believe that I managed to score an audition for season 53 of Danganronpa! There's only 9999 people that can try out for a season at a time. I know this because I asked one of the guys 'so I am number 4443 out of...how many?' and got the annswer 9999! But that only made me more upset that my number isn't 4444. That would have been the BEST number since they all matched! The person who got 9999 is probably the luckiest person out there, though. How many people can fit into this room, anyway? I hope there's good air circulation...I mean, I've been here for an hour and I haven't noticed anything so I should be good.

Prepping myself for my interview, I can't help but look back on what got me to this moment. Where did it all start?

Well, I'm an only child. My parents are Kaede and Daisuke. I have a few aunts on both sides and an uncle on my mother's. I'm the oldest cousin since I was conceived when my parents were just 18. Even if not the oldest, none of their siblings were ready to have kids yet. Initially, the family was kind of taken aback that it was out of wedlock, but they stuck together and got married soon after. The reaction would have probably been far worse if this happened like, 30 years ago or something. I actually find it kinda cool to have young parents. It's easier to talk to them about latest trends and the sense of authority is a lot less intimidating. Although, because of their situation of well...being only just out of highschool, money of their own was tight. They couldn't get me toys like dolls and robots and tablets and slide sets and the like...so what did they get me?

They could get me a bunch of sporting equipment that was second-hand, that's what!

I'm talking about all kinds of balls and sometimes the thing you use to hit the balls. Since they were the only things I could play with growing up, I was a really sporty kid. And by the time my parents could afford some new toys...I told them no. I said I wanted more sports training! And then...they offered me Aikido lessons! I was so excited! Not only was I going to learn a new skill, but it was a way to make friends! And I met someone special in my Aikido class, too.  
His name is Kenta. Until recently, he was my boyfriend.

We met when we were 10, and after I showed great speed with my moves and was learning quickly, he declared that I was going to be his rival. I accepted his offer. That wasn't the end of it, though. We soon found out our parents were going to send us to the same middle school by complete coincidence. And since we then got put into the same class our first year, we kept trying to out-perform each other in PE class! I was clearly more popular if the reaction of my classmates and peers was anything to go by. And when I was 14, I finally had a proper Aikido match against Kenta, and I won! He told me I was truly worthy of my rival title, and I got to go over to his house! I remember his room clearly. He had a lot of stuffed toys at the time, and a TV in his room too! He asked me if he wanted to watch his favourite show. I was so keen to learn what it was...and it was Danganronpa! It was the season with the Judo Master I think.

After that day, we'd meet after school and we'd go over to his house to watch the developments of Danganronpa! And not long after we started doing that, he uh...confessed his love to me! I couldn't stop blushing when that happened, and I said in return that I'd like to be his girlfriend!  
I felt on top of the world! I was a super popular Athlete in school, I was really good at Aikido, My family was really happy with no problems, I had a loving boyfriend that I could watch Danganronpa with...but something changed last year.

Season 45. My first girl crush was on the character of Mizuki Morozov. She was the protagonist of that season. Her white flowing locks, piercing red eyes, skin as white as snow, and she had a bit of an accent. The ultimate Ballet Dancer...my heart pounded just watching her and listening to her voice. Sometimes I had dreams about her. One in which my heart fell out of my chest and I ate it in front of her which was weird but...I knew for sure I had a crush on her. And after the show, she did confirm that she was a Lesbian. At that point, I started to reflect on my own sexuality, and what it really was. I told Kenta about it and he was really understanding and sweet about it. We mutually broke it off so I could discover myself. To this day, he's my best friend and hasn't left my side.

I still haven't figured out myself entirely yet. I'm pretty sure I like girls, but to what extent? Finding myself started with Danganronpa, so if I get on the show, I'm hoping I can get some answers, as unlikely and stupid as that may sound.

O-oh, I almost drowned in my thoughts, my number is getting called!

* * *

I walk into the surprisingly empty room. Not a lot is in it if you remove all the people. Stop in front of the table and bow.

"Number 4443! I am Komaeda Chika!"

I suck in a breath before I start my pitch.

"Danganronpa has been sort of a ritual show to me, in the sense that I made a ritual with someone to watch it with them, chip bags, sodas and all! Tissues nearby too. And, it also opened up a whole new aspect of myself I didn't even know existed! I....I'm thankful for that, I really am!"

I pause...do I feel a bead of sweat on the side of my forehead?

"If I get on the show, then I need an ultimate. I know exactly what I want, I want to be an Aikido master! I'm super athletic and I have a third dan black belt! My skills are genuine, I didn't bring my belt though, sorry! But, I will not have to fake anything for my talent, it's already installed into my brain!"

I bite the inside of my cheek on purpose, I don't wanna mess this up.

"I want to be as hard to kill as possible, but I also don't want to murder anyone! I want to protect people with my Aikido skills! I mean, if I can! There hasn't been a season where someone protects someone from murder since season one, guys! I want to bring that idea back!"

My leg is starting to twitch, so I twist it inwards slightly. Just a little bit more. I need to impress these people...

"Please consider me! I will get down on the floor and beg if I must! I want a chance to be part of something that opened up who I am. I...I'm convinced I will find answers about myself if I participate in the show! I broke up with my boyfriend a year ago because of Danganronpa, and I need to find out how much I really...uh...actually, stop there! Sorry, I just really want to be on the show, but who doesn't?"

I laugh nervously as the judges look amongst themselves. One of them points to a side door. I guess that means I got rejected. Ah well, maybe next season...I depart through the door. Ugh, who'd consider someone like me, anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Tenko! Not a lot to say about her, but I did give her an ex-boyfriend she's still close friends with. In my mind, the only things team DR will not and cannot rewrite is the sexuality, gender, and any mental disorders/illnesses their participants have (they can write mental disorders/illnesses into a character that doesn't initially have them, though). As I think most of us believe Tenko is some form of WLW, I put that in here as well. The only other one were I might touch on sexuality exploration is Kaito and maaaayyybbbeeee Shuichi's, but that's it.  
> Why no Kokichi? Oh, I have something way more interesting planned for him...


	10. Season 53 | Tape 0149: Asuka Hijikata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different type of warning this time: Asuka is a dick and is a bully. He harasses the people he likes, I don't condone this treatment to anyone and no matter the excuse/reason, it is not justified. Asuka is not justified in bullying the people he likes. If this concept is triggering to you, consider skipping the chapter for your safety!

Stupid...they're all fuckin' stupid. Most people in here I can just look in their eyes and see it full of wonder and hope. I never liked Danganronpa for that aspect, and they're foolish to think they won't succumb to despair. The odds are stacked against them. Willing to bet at least half these kids are privileged little shits that haven't felt upset or angry a day in their lives and used Danganronpa to get a taste for what it could be like...some girl that's wearing what looks to be hundreds of thousands worth of jewlery on her person just got up...if she does get in, hope she's something like 'Ultimate Spoilt Brat' so it would feel good finishing her off with a chair or something.

...being on the side of hope is a privilege, and there's no way I'm gonna work with anyone in this game.

Ugh...no, that's not it. I'm just telling myself that, aren't I? But...how can I play on the side of hope at this point, anyway? No family left, I've pushed everyone away, and I walked out of the house today after having an argument with my sister, Aya... I don't know how she'll greet me when I walk back through that door. She's probably tired of taking care of me cuz I've caused nothing but trouble for her, even way back at age eight, right after mom and dad died...  
I was angry at anything I could be, and she was the closest when I wasn't at school. I couldn't be angry at mom and dad for drunk driving since they were dead, and being angry at them wouldn't bring them back. Ugh. That's why I'm here now, aren't I?

I missed an entire week of school after my parents died, and when I came back...no one was sorry for me. They didn't ask if I was ok, they didn't offer to help me with work, and...they mocked me for having a shitty lunch. I took that out on everyone. I yelled at the kids for having parents and being lucky, I yelled at my sister for not making a 'good enough' lunch to eat, I yelled at the teachers to try and gets the other kids to shut up about my lunch...I grieved with anger.  
I took that anger out on others. It was mostly yelling at them and pushing them down. I don't care to remember how many times I was told off and my sister called in for a lecture about my behaviour. All I remember is her gaze grew more tired each time she had to come in.  
Eventually, they just stopped calling her in. They probably thought I was beyond saving at that point and just let me continue to cause havock.

I don't think anyone appreciated them giving up on me. And if anything, that only made me an anrgrier person.

When I was 11, I started to have a crush on this girl called Kotone...or, Ashikaga-chan. I just shortened it to Kaga-chan since kids like shortcuts, you know. I'd steal her food and stomp on it in front of her, I'd pull at her hair - which was easy to do since it looked like she never cut it - I'd take her shoes and cover them in mud...  
I hated that I liked her that way. I didn't want her to like me back, so I was awful to her. Cuz I mean, if she did like me back, she'd just leave my life later! And...yeah, it all revolves around my parents. Part of me still isn't over it. I've had no time to confide with anyone. Even Aya has had no time since she had to take over their role to try and raise me.  
Kotone of course, hated me. No surprise there. She went to a different middle school to me so I haven't seen her since I was 12, our last year in school together.

In Junior High, it happened again.  
I liked someone, yet I took it out on them so they'd stay away from me.  
His name was Ryuu Fukushima.  
This time...part of it was that I was unable to comprehend why I was feeling attraction to another guy.

He was the only person that was nice to me, he helped me get my first A on an assignment since I was 7...I decided I couldn't let him get close. I was awful to him. I threw balls made of water and toilet paper at him, I stole his underwear, I pissed in his sneakers, and I pinned him against the wall to verbally abuse him.  
He moved schools halfway through second year. With no main target to take my anger out on, I went to the internet. I needed to find something, anything.

Danganronpa. That was what I found.

Danganronpa's official site has a whole page dedicated to watching the cameras. You can actually see the murders take place in real time if you're watching the right camera at the right time. With that, viewers know the truth of the case, and they root for the cast to figure it out. But...I always just liked watching the act of murder occur. All these people had such creative ways of plotting and executing plans. It's also pretty fun to pick at the holes they create in real time. Some get really close, too, like Angela of season 28 where her one fuck-up was who she tried to pin it on, with that person having a solid alibi. And then Mariko, her only mistake was putting the murder weapon back during the investigation. Man, that was such a fuckin' stupid move...

But then there's Raito, from one of the more recent seasons....he got away with it. He was halfway through planning a double murder, but then he found this strange stack of documents, or something. No one knows what exactly what the contents of it were, but it made him change up his entire murder plan. He poisoned someone's food and they died in their sleep. He went to retrieve their body and set it up so it could fall out of the ceiling at the right time after activating a death trap. It was so cool...he hid the evidence so well that they couldn't figure out the cause of death for his first victim, so they failed to figure out who it really was. They voted wrong...  
It felt good to see the mastermind plead for her life before she was crushed by an anvil in the trial room. It also answered the question on what execution for everyone but the blackened looked like...  
He walked out of that school a graduated blackened. His face told it all...he outsmarted the killing game after almost 50 seasons of waiting for someone to get away with murder.  
  
I want to be like Raito. I want to get away with murder. It's not like it's real murder anyway, it's all a simulation. Otherwise, Raito would be a wanted criminal and that would just be...weird? Is that the word? Ah well...

...I think I hear my number getting called. Where was that interview door? Ah, it's just down this ailse, and-...

Hold on, I recognise him.  
The guy in the hat...  
I can just barely see his long lower lashes...  
That sulking look, still hasn't changed since Junior High....  
Not surprised he's a fan of Danganronpa too. With the bullying he got from people that weren't me for once, I could see why he'd want an escape, or a fantasy that he can put his bullies into. Never got why people picked on him, though. He's meek enough...I think if you'd look at him funny he'd break down.  
Gah, I need to focus on the now...

* * *

As I enter the room, I slap my cheeks and stare the judges head-on. I walk up close enough and glance at the camera above me before I start speaking.

"I'm number 149 and my name is Hijikata Asuka!"

I put on a devilish grin.

"I'll be honest with you, I watch Danganronpa in the chance that Despair might win. Not just it taking hold of people and urging them to kill, but someone actually succeeding and not getting caught! My favourite part of the show is managing to catch the murder in the act on the camera feed on the site. Sometimes it's fun, and other times it's painful to watch them make careless mistakes."

I take a quick breath.

"Oh yeah, one of the prompts on that guide sheet you hand out to everyone is about what ultimate you wanna be on the show, right? I don't think there's need to mention it, you can just make it whatever you want, right? I guess the least you could do is give me something that sounds badass."

I chuckle and give them a thumbs up.

"I'm not just gonna be in Danganronpa, I'm gonna kill everybody and win! You know, just like Raito did in Season 49! Getting away with murder...Yeah! I'll be the second contestant to ever get away with Murder! I'll find a way, and I'll make sure it's interesting! I won't make a single mistake, there will be no evidence they can use to pin it on me."

I wipe my chin with my thumb.

"To be perfectly honest, you'd be fools not to accept me into this season. I could add so much intrigue to the game, and this is the perfect kind of show to blow off steam. I'll enjoy every second of being in the game, and I want viewers to enjoy it too! Maybe even.... _nah, she'd yell at me_..."

I suck in a breath to add more, but one of the judges lifts their hand. I say nothing as the judges look between each other. The stopping palm turns into a pointing finger...looking in the suggested direction, there's another door. Guess that's the exit. I give them a wave before leaving through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Kaito! But you probably figured that out already if you have good memory. He came off as a dick in what little we got from his interview so I explained it with issues and unhealthy coping mechanisms for it. Soon, we'll get into the 'Specialty' characters...And boy do I have something interesting lined up for them.


	11. Season 53 | Tape 7001: Goro Kumamoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter with neglect, but in a different sort of way...  
> Family channels on youtube? Yeah, that type of neglect, kinda. If you catch my drift.

Wearing this itchy scarf, big hat, heavy coat and fake glasses. If people find out I'm here, I'll be swarmed with the idiots that watch my Family's channel that want an autograph or picture with me...I don't know how it's still popular. Oh wait, I do. My oldest sister is having her fucking pregnancy documented for the world to see. She's...what? One month more till she's due? Wonder if I can scare that baby out of her. But more importantly...Niece or Nephew, I don't want them ending up like me. Or maybe it's already too late for them.  
Conceived not out of love but out of a need for views and a subcriber boost...that's all my family wanted me for. That baby may very well be the same. Perhaps they too will take to a show like Danganronpa as a place to live out fantasies and project their anger out in their free time. Why waste time crying when you could plot out ways to ruin your family's reputation with the help of Danganronpa? While I wait, I might as well review my life...

Hotaru is the focus right now, since she's pregnant. She's not even married yet, which would have been frowned upon when our parents were her age...I mean, she's almost 27, so not really saying much there, but at least her boyfriend hasn't left her. I'd rather not have her get dumped, even if I find her the most agregious sibling there is. She's played into the channel the most, she's a core part of it by choice. And her descision to make her child just like me...I can't help but find her irredemable. She should know how I turned out...does she even care?

Asami and Shin...my parents...  
...  
After this game, I'll make enough of my own money to move out. They don't see me as a human, they see me as something that can make them money. That's all they've ever seen me as. I don't know how many times they threatened to punish me because I wasn't enthusiastic enough for the camera. The only time I was allowed to be angry is when I was a toddler, because tantrums are funny, apparently...

My oldest brother, Katsu...He's in a national soccer team. My parents use him for free tickets for their vlogs. I'm not sure if he's going to cut them off or not. They're leeches on him, but does he even realise? Not sure if I could sway him, I'm not close to him.

And the twins, Akana and Akayo. I think they're the reason my parents started the channel in the first place. The very first video on the channel is something like 'Daily life of pregnancy with twins.'  
So while they weren't conceived for the channel, my parents did want to profit off them from before they were born. They were very close until the age of 12 or so. They drifted apart not because they wanted to, but because they didn't want my mother making them do 'cute twin stuff' for the channel anymore. They're both 21 now, and they moved out last year. Maybe that's why my parents have made the house a living hellscape for me since. I'm the only one they can dote on now, since I'm still in school. I graduate next year. Just a little bit longer...

That one video where I almost failed my science test when I was 12. My parents told me to fail it off-camera. It was the one time they shut me in my room and let me do whatever I want. I jumped to watching the TV, and stayed up late watching Anime. I think the Death Note was re-running at the time I did it. I...I guess it opened my eyes a bit. It made me reflect on my situation.  
The next week, I took the test. I tried. I got a C..but it was cutting it close.

My parents were far more furious than I expected. They probably would have been less angry if I failed. They still went on their whole scripted out monolouge about 'How will you pass your extrance exams with results like this?!' since that could still be applied, but...it truly hurt me. Not because of what they said, but how they said it. They weren't mad at me for getting a low score, they were mad at me for not doing as they wanted me to, and I only had one shot at it.  
The genuine tears of mine hit 10million views overnight...

Late-night anime became my only escape. I often watched till 2 in the morning. If my parents caught me, it wasn't a big deal. It would get them views, wouldn't it? That's all they cared about. As long as I played it up for the cameras, I wouldn't have to face punishment. They wouldn't shout at me, they wouldn't tell me I'm an awful son.  
What? Why am I crying? Stupid tears...

Uh....right. Danganronpa. If this is the 5th year it's been going on since I was thirteen...yeah. I remember. I went to watch my late-night anime as I normally do, but...there was something odd. What I was watching wasn't anime at all. It was live action. I remember the words of Monokuma clearly.  
"Hey! Everyone's asleep now! So how about I just...recap the first day? I gotta make the most of this time slot!"

Then, Makoto Naegi woke up in a classroom...the rest is history. It's obvious what happened after that, isn't it? Yeah...I got hooked right away. Celeste quickly became my favourite character. It took a while for anyone to topple her, with her whole 'In real time' murder. Two other favourite characters of mine are Takumi from Season 18 and 20, in which he came back as a zombie of sorts in 20, having been resurrected by the mastermind, which we all thought to have died at his hand! It was so crazy, and probably some of the craziest stuff Team DR put out! And then one of my more recent favourites is Fate Nisikima. I still can't pronounce her true name, but she's an alien. Her getup is super cool. Mainly because of her crocs. She's a really good liar and she doesn't even mean to be! She's probably one of the few I like that ended up surviving, probably because she used her lies to constantly call out the mastermind in trials, all on complete accident! It was the only game so far they killed the mastermind early, which was in Chapter 5...  
Just watching Danganronpa...it makes me feel like I can do it too, you know? I already have cameras on me almost constantly, and I can put on a show for the viewers. I mean, that's how you become a fan favourite. And how hard can it be? You're in a simulation, and are in control of yourself. All you gotta do is call yourself by a different name and do talent stuff.

Ah, my parents are probably wondering where I am since I didn't return home from school right away. If I just head off to an arcade or something after this and text them, it'll be content for their channel, and I get off scott-free...

Wait, is that my number? I better get up. Do I crawl on the floor? ...no, that would be weird. I'll just be quiet.

* * *

I walk into the audition room. It's bigger than I was expecting, it's like a gymnasium for mice! But it's been decorated for one of those school job conventions. I stand right where the lights overlap. I pull my scarf, glasses and hat off and toss them to the side. I take my coat off as well, dropping it behind me and put my hands on my hips to pose.

"Number 7001! You know me, Kumamoto Goro, from the channel 'Bear Tree Family Vlogs!' I'm sure you've seen at least a few videos, or know of us!"

I smirk.

"I bet you're thinking why I'm even here, why I want to be part of Danganronpa when I have a channel to be a star of, right? Well, first is I'm a huge fan of the show, Celeste has been a huge influence to me these past few years as well! But...that doesn't explain my reasons completley, does it?"

I sharpen my expression, digging my gaze into not the judges, but the camera above me.

"...I want to tarnish the reputation of the Channel...the reputation of my family. It's all innocent fun, you think? Hah, you ignorant fools have no idea how hell it's been. There's a reason why you haven't seen the twins on the channel in an entire year. They're not travelling the world, they moved out and cut contact with us because they were sick of being told to 'Smile for the cameraaaa!' and shit like that."

I hold back a gag.

"I want to be given the biggest, most intolerable character you can come up with on Danganronpa. Make me an unforgivable bastard. Have me commit atrocities for as long as the game allows. My ultimate better be something shady too. Make me boarderline irredemable. Anything...anything to take away from my parents. They don't deserve their fame, since they chose it over giving us a normal life and knowing privacy and trust..."

I can feel my limbs and lips twitching as I continue. The longer I look at the camera, the more indescribable rage fuels my body...

"I was conceived for the camera...all I've known is cameras in my face. Aren't I the perfect candidate for this show? Being watched 24/7 is just something I'm used to, something I already know how to act for, how to prepare for. If you let me on this season, I'll make sure it's a season no one will forget, even for decades to come..."

I manage to suck in a breath.

"And one more thing...publish this video after the season is done. I want my parents to know how I truly feel about them...I want the world to know how I truly feel about them."

"Perfect."

"Huh?"

"You're perfect."

My eyes snap to the table of judges. One is standing up. The palest dude with combed back hair and glasses.

"What do you mean by...I'm perfect? I think I know what you're getting at but-"  
"You're in the season!"

My eyes widen.  
"...have you said this to anyone else?" I ask, trying not to stutter with surprise.  
"No. You're the first one. And you may very well be the only one we decide right here. You're part of the cast!"

My hands start shaking. I wasn't expecting it to go _that_ well.  
"W-well...when is the season starting? I assume I'll get told where the set is and where to head to it?"  
"...we'll pick you up when it's time."

I suck in a quick breath and nod. "Yeah...okay. I won't dissapoint you." I then look to the ground and put my coat back on. "Just give me a second, gotta put my disguise back on, otherwise I'll get swarmed."  
"Of course, We'll change the tape..."

I hear some sort of electrical arm movement and clicks while my back is turned to pick up the other parts of my disguise. I wrap my scarf back around my neck, slide my fake glasses back on and lastly the hat goes back on my head. "...is that the door I leave out of? The one to my left?"  
"Yes. We'll be seeing you!"  
"...yeah."

I pick myself up and walk through the door...now I just need to get to the nearest arcade...where is that, anyway? Maybe a McDonald's is closer. I can't let my parents find out I was here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi!  
> Unlike the idea he's a meek baby, I view him as a semi-confident actor type. People rely too heavily on that one CG still where he looks scared (like most people did??? Hello???? They all got kidnaped and shoved into lockers on a killing game set!). Most of the cast didn't even give their names out until after getting flashlighted. Rantaro was the only one that said his name to the full group, which makes him come off like he's done it before, which leads into the whole 'He was part of the last season' thing.
> 
> Anyway...you want Rantaro? He's up next.


	12. Intermission: Ultimate Adventurer, Ultimate Survivor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sort of like a hostage situation. If that makes you uncomfortable for any reason, please skip this for your own safety!
> 
> No end note this time because it's obvious who it is and I want to keep some mystery for someone else's chapter...

What the fuck...

What the fuck what the fuck what the fuckwhatthefucWHATTHEFUCK!

That shit...the rumours were true. They stopped putting us into simulations. Twelve of us actually died. How...how is this still operating? How are they unsuable? I...I can't. I want to go home. But I can't...they pulled me back in as I watched family pick up the other survivors as well as the corpses of the deceased.

GYA! My head...

Fuck....

Those machines they use...those hypnotising screens, those weird potions, the strange foods, injections, flashlights...all of them are ways of rewriting our entire memories for this killing game. I...I don't have any sisters. That's all I remember right now, and my real name. Yeah...I'm an only child. My parents...my parents....my...my....myyyyy....

"Rantaro-kun, are you alright? If you have a migrane, we can-"

I look to the staff member in a suit that just approached me; I sharpen my gaze and show my teeth to him.  
"SHUT UP! YOU'RE KEEPING ME FROM MY MOMS! YOU DIDN'T CONTACT THEM ON PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?"

"...Rantaro, you don-"

"MY NAME IS YAMIKAWA TOTORO! SHUT UP WITH THIS RANTARO SHIT!"

...I should not have said that, I shoulD NOT HAVE SAID THAT-

"...Rantaro, you're being difficult." The staff member frowns. "Ah...perhaps the injections from last seasons weren't lasting enough. Or perhaps the reason is we could only do it in the prologe, so your old memories faded back in slowly...." He paces back and forth. "For the next season, every chapter should have memory implants...something that makes sense to find...perhaps the flashlights from season 42 and 44 could be brought back and weaved into the plot."

He walks off, muttering to himself.  
...when did I squeeze my upper arm? ...oh yeah, the injection mention. It's still foggy. We were in the gymnasium and parts of the walls opened up, darts were shot at us and we fell unconcious...I woke up in my bedroom and the key on the bedside table. Rantaro Amami was on the keychain. I mean, that's what I thought my name always was at that point. But more importantly...a sore, red dot on my upper arm where a dart hit me. I...still don't know what was in that stuff.

Team Danganronpa is shady...how has nothing leaked? How loyal are the staff members? Are ex-actors blackmailed into silence? Or is it something more. Ngh...headaches, the pain of remembering....Remembering...wait, I remember something related to this.

Nagito's actor...he's in a different country every other day these days, and no one knows where he lives. A lot of his captions on social media come with both hatred and fear of Danganronpa. 'They can't catch me.' or 'I'm not going back there.' and stuff like that. It's safe to say he'll never set foot in Japan again, but...only in hindsight do I realise those captions were warnings. Danganronpa milked him dry until that news report where he lit an entire set on fire and vanished into the night. The next day he made a social media and posted his imfamous picture where he stood in front of Beomeosa temple and said "Team DR has tiny balls. All of them. Lmaooooooo"  
The caption was in Russian too, to add more confusion.

...my phone. They took it. Yeah, after getting shoved into that black car, they rummaged my pockets and tied my hands. That's when they removed my phone. Haven't seen it since. It's all coming bAACKH...fuck, my head...  
Ugh...  
They told me 'You must answer to Amami Rantaro if you wish to live this car ride.'  
I was so shaken, I had no idea what was going, but I just answered "I am Amami Rantaro, sir..."  
At that time, I didn't know what was going on, I didn't know it was for Danganronpa...I didn't know that's how the chosen were taken to the set. No one did.

I stop my thoughts for a moment to take in my surroundings. Staff members everywhere, most in various types of uniforms, many carrying things around...Boxes, cables, and many contraptions with wheels to move things. There's light sources from both my level and the ceiling. And behind me is the small trailer I woke up in.

"Rantaro-kun..."

A staff member approaches me. Her hair is a teal-like blue and she wears rimless glasses.  
I just give her the stink eye, to which her expression flinches a bit.  
"A-ah...I've been told you're quite on edge right now. Just come with me, okay?"  
"Like hell I'm even letting you near me." I snap, taking a step back.

She pauses, her mouth agape for a few seconds.  
"Uhm...you may call me Shirogane-chan. We're around the same age. You're...nineteen, right?"  
"...yeah?" I raise an eyebrow as I fold my arms.  
"Ah, good! Same as me! I'm not going to go into much detail, but...we did send an e-mail to your mothers about how you're staying on for next season. I ho-"  
"Shut up. Say no more."

Her jaw hangs open once more. "...you're not in character, are you? Rantaro isn't this snappy or rude."  
"No fuckin' shit. My name is Totoro. TO. TO. RO. Not Rantaro!" I growl at her again.  
"...oh dear, no wonder you're on edge. You're remembering way too much."

Those words make me feel as if time has just frozen. Remembering TOO much? What the fuck kind of people get hired in this hellhole?! Before she can say anything else, I dart to my left and start running. I don't have a goal, just as long as I can avoid her.  
I dart up some metal stairs to an upper floor. I glance around my surroundings again. It's a lot of the same things, but now I'm clearly out of what I presume was the basement area or something.  
I grind to a halt as I almost smack into a pile of boxes. Glancing behind me, that Shirogane chick wasn't following me. Perhaps I was too fast for her. Taking the surroundings in properly...I'm still in some sort of building. It's clearly some sort of storage room, and one of the doors is swung wide open. I know that's not a way out, but it'll help be figure out where I am if I walk outside...

As I approach the rays of the sun, I can't help but feel a sense of dread only growing in weight as I step closer and closer...until a staff member grabs me by the shoulders.  
"Amami-kun! Do not leave this building! It's for your own safety!"  
"...what?"  
"Your fangirls are way too dangerous! Some have gotten on the property and they're looking for you! We can't risk you being outside!"

...I have no way to tell if that's a lie or not. There may be some truth to it, but this company is so shady that I can't trust their word anymore. I clench my teeth.  
"How long have they been out? Why not get someone to hunt them like they're animals and sedate them? That kind of shit clearly isn't off limits for you guys, considering you've knocked me out multiple times already." I scoff at them.  
Their grip of me shakes before loosening. They let go and step back. "....g-good idea."

They run off without another word.

How many times did they seda-AAAGH!  
My knees buckle under the pain this time. I hold my head as I feel sweat start dripping down. I can't think. All my thoughts are distorted by immense pain.

...Mom...Mama...

...

* * *

I wake up back in the trailer...I don't have the energy to sit myself up right away this time... My head pains are gone from the moment, which is quite the relief.

As I look up and down, it looks like a makeshift, smaller version of my room that was in the school. The walls are painted to mimic a beach, both sand, sky and sun. The room itself isn't that big. My bed takes up one meter across and two meters down from my head. To my side, there's a meter of room to get off and out. This trailer doesn't feel very big, even for trailer standards.

There's a knock at the door. As expected, it sounds metallic.

"...I'm awake, if that's what you want to know." I reply as I lift myself to sit up. I managed to look down the rest of my trailer to find a couch at the other end, a sink, and some overhead cupboards, but not anything else. The door then opens.  
Fuck, that Shirogane chick is here with backup. She walks in with her hands behind her back, and a taller male follows in as he dusts his tie down.

"I'm glad you're awake. But we have something important to discuss with you..." Shirogane starts, the somewhat older and taller man with similar hair colour then takes over.  
"Yes. My sister here is writing the next season. First off is that...well, you have to have amnesia for this to work. This will be easy to achieve. However, your ultimate is getting changed to go in hand with this. You're the ultimate survivor, for having survived a previous killing game."

I glare at them with cold eyes. The entire season being written somehow...how would they possibly achieve such a feat? Maybe just a basic outline of who kills who, but that still doesn't make sense. Was mine written in the same way? Then...  
...I'm too tired to argue about that right now.  
"...what? Do you want me to object to this? I know you're not giving me a choice." I groan a little.

"...well, for building progression, there's going to be specialty labs for each ultimate student. Yours is the ultimate survivor...there's going to be a puzzle you must crack, which gives you a reward that would help you remember your talent as the ultimate survivor. Uh...we need you to record a video." Shirogane explains in a tone trying to stay neutral.

I roll my head to the side.  
"And let me guess, you wrote a script for this....it's behind your back, isn't it?"

Shirogane laugs nervously. "...it's only a page long...don't look at me like that. I mean, did you want it longer? I can do longer if you give me an hour!"  
"No. Don't do that. Just...ugh..where do you want me to record this? I'd rather just...get it over with. Before my head starts hurting intensely again." I sigh, sliding my legs off the bed and onto the floor.  
Shirogane lights up. "Ah, wonderful! Lead the way, Dai!"  
The older sibling nods and leaves the room. If I know anything about siblings from my time as Rantaro, it's that Dai isn't his name...it's a nickname, likely shortened from his actual name...eh.  
I stand myself up to follow after them both. The place is way more barren now...how long was I out for?

They lead me to a basic greenscreen area, with various basic lighting and one speaker on each side. It looks like it was put up for my use only, since everything about it is simple, and boxes surround it, like all this stuff will be put back in immedietly after I'm done here. There's a camera located quite low to the ground. Shirogane runs over and holds the script over it.  
"Don't worry about a thing! I'll be silent as I film! My brother will direct you."  
"Right then..."

Her brother walks into the filming area and stands about a meter away from the camera. "Here. I want you to squat here and read off the script. Don't take too long. We need this done before 6am...oh, that's in eight hours, by the way. We'll be moving everything to the new set after this."

I remain silent, walking over to where the man wants me. I squat in front of the camera as requested. "...right...gotta pull out what's left of Rantaro for this..."

I take a deep breath in. Shirogane clicks a button and a light on the camera goes on. I focus on just the script so my eyes don't shift about suspiciously during the recording.

"Hey there. Guess I don't have to introduce myself, huh? ...I get that this is probably pretty confusing, seeing...yourself like this. Guess I should start from the beginning. First thing's first, I...am you. No tricks, no actors. It's you. The reason you don't remember recording this is because that memory was erased. Think of this video as a message from the Rantaro before you lost your memory...to the Rantaro after you lost your memory."  
I take a quick breath, as the script allows.  
"So, let's get to it, then. The reason I recorded this footage. I won the right to a special perk for participating in the killing game. Part of that perk is this video message. Monokuma said he was gonna make some kind of puzzle for you...but the fact that you're watching this means that you've solved it already. Also, you can't share this with anyone. If you catch Monokuma shooing anyone away from you, that's why."  
I take in a breath through my nose.  
"There's another part to this perk, something you get at the start of the game. I bet you know what I'm talkin' about. Something you've had from the start, yeah? Now, I _thought_ that if you were smart, you'd have used it to end the killing game. But if you're watching this, that obviously didn't work out. Life's never easy, huh?"  
I get to let out a sigh for more breath. This script is really dragging on.  
"Well, anyway, that's the perk. Other than that, you're just like all the others. You go in, they wipe your memories, and you start killing. That's the way it is."  
I can't help but let out a bit of a groan as I deliver that line...it really is like that...  
"Now, Monokuma probably already told you this, but just in case...This killing game will continue until there are only two people left. Now the important part of that rule is that-"

Lights flash red around me, and a strange noise buzzes. My eyes shrink with fear for a moment before I realise...  
This is part of the script...Shirogane put a fake complete line in. The follow up makes sense...her brother probably did something to trigger the lights and noise.

"Hahaha... Looks like they didn't want me sayin' that, huh? Guess you'll have to solve that little mystery. But hey, you're smart. I know you can do it."  
I pause.  
"...Oh. There is...one more thing. Well, the truth is...this isn't your first killing game. You're the Ultimate Survivor. You survived the last killing game. That's why you get this perk- the Survivor perk. But it's not all fun and games. Anyone who finds out who you are is gonna come for you...so watch your back. Trust no one. And never forget..."

I pause for suspense, and lean in just ever so slightly closer.

"You wanted this killing game. So you have to win no matter what....No. Matter. What."


	13. Season 53 | Tape 0154: Takumi Kurusu

I...I can't believe I'm here. I'm actually auditioning for Danganronpa. Ah...I hope this doesn't take too long. My dads-....

...Was that...n-nah, it can't be. I haven't seen him since junior high, he probably looks different now.

Now where was I?

Right, Danganronpa! I kept refreshing the signup page until it went live. I entered my details as fast as I could...number 154! I can't even think to imagine how fast number 1 was...they must have had the shortest names and all that stuff.  
It helps that my dads were supportive. They don't watch Danganronpa, but they seem to like that I have an interest I'm passionate about! I just hope my siblings aren't jealous...

Rinko and Hinata...they should both be home now. I told Rinko to take Hintata straight home after school instead of waiting for me. Since Rinko wants to act more mature, she probably enjoyed being the one to lead the walk home. I just hope Hinata didn't have any sort of meltdown on the way. I once came to him crying because I was 10 minutes late thanks to someone stealing my phone from my pocket as a 'prank'...  
It's been really hard these past three years to even meet with them on time, considering they're still in elementary school and I'm in highschool. It takes 30 minutes to get to them, when I could just use my train ride to travel two extra stops to arrive home...

My Dad says my Pops wasn't really into the whole routine thing when they were our age, and instead made sure to have no routine and schedule open, so nothing could go wrong with it. Pops had more...social issues. Still does to this day. Jokes can fly over his head because he takes things too literally at times, and he still has some difficulty keeping on topic of a discussion if it's not about art or something.

I love my family, I really do. I'd consider it a huge part of me. Even though I'm adopted, I feel no different from a child that is loved by their birth parents. Well, it's probably due to the fact that my dads were super eager to adopt the moment gay couples were given that right. When they saw tiny young me wrapped snug in blankets, they knew they had to take me home. Not that I remember what it was like to come home for the first time, but I like to think that's where my life really started.

When I was a single child, I might have been coddled a bit too much, a bit too...protected. In kindergarten, I always missed out on activites relating to mothers...because I didn't have one. I was picked on for it, and left out of social circles for it too. Sometimes I came home crying. My Dad could calm me down though. He sang a song in english...I think...Fly me to the moon? That sounds about right. Says his mother taught him to sing it. His actions spoke loud, they told me I'd be safe with my family.

When I entered real school, I was scared, but...this kind girl with silver hair and glasses, Hanako-senpai, was there for me...she also had two dads. And now that I think about it, she looked kind of like Peko Pekoyama...but that's probably coincidence. I didn't see her after she graduated to Junior High, since she was five years older than me. Even after she left, though, I was well liked, probably because she was well liked. Sort of like I got a stamp of her approval. She was a pretty good athlete so...

But when I started Junior High myself, there was no Hanako to give approval. I fell to the bottom of the school higherarchy...People who dared try to be my friend only walked away soon after...  
...  
Bullying continued. It was probably because of how soft I became since my family is not problematic in the slightest. It was mostly verbal, but one time I was shoved into a locker. Oh wait, there was also this other time where someone stole my change of underwear so i had to run around the school asking the teachers about it, which was humiliating. And another time was when someone managed to sneak laxatives into my lunch...

...  
Now that I reflect on it, they also did that 'pull the chair away right before he sits down' trick a lot. And...insults were often written on my desk. The words on my desk were written by the few homophobic students that still existed, though...perhaps I was too open about my family and people thought it was too weird or out of the norm...or maybe, I became so scared of bullying that I just grew a stronger appreciation of my family. Perhaps a mix of both.  
And maybe...if I had just joined a club instead of priortising my bonds with my siblings...no, what am I saying?

But when I'm alone in my room, it's time to myself. A time where I don't have to fear any sort of prank attack, a time where I don't have to calm Hinata down after he breaks out into a meltdown...just me time.  
Started off by watching anime and some dramas, and then one day...the perfect escape took over the channel. Danganronpa.  
It was something to project my frustrations on to. It had characters to get attached to. I can write stories about these characters as if they're my friends. And I can attach myself to a blackened if I want to let anger out onto someone that sometimes deserves it. It's...a good show for that. It might be a bit too much to say that Danganronpa is keeping me sane, but really, I don't know what other kind of show could offer so many things to its viewer.  
It has international representation, including mixed characters. It's got your laughs, your angst, your feels...everything. To many, including myself, it's a sort of show that helps you get away from your thoughts, from your anxieties, from your troubles. It's so easy to project into, and onto characters. You can blow off steam without thinking about it. And...sometimes, I like to think of some of the blackends as my bullies getting what they deserve.

Ahaha...what an unfocused ramble my mind is. It must be my nerves getting to me. The nerves of Auditioning? Or perhaps being selected? Apparently being put to sleep kind of stings since your subconcious is being transported to a simulation...or something, that's not something to look forward to. Although, wonder how big the virtual set is this time. Will it be wide or tall? Just as long as they don't bring the Virtual World thing back into the plot...when they tried it in the second season, everyone hated it. They took that aspect out of the plot, but kept it as the method to host the killing games.  
But...then...the first season...

....

I shouldn't think too much on it, should I? It was probably a lot of CG...at least, that's the popular theory. Otherwise, Team DR is in a lot of trouble.

Wait, am I hearing my number? Ah, yes I am. Time flies when you're thinking and reflecting to yourself...

* * *

I push the door open and walk into the room. It's quiet, empty-feeling and dull in colour. I spy a camera above the judges' table, and it seems to be following me, like it's motion tracking me. I bow before the judges and adjust my hat before letting my hands flop to my side.

"Number 154. My name is Kurusu Takumi."

I suck in a breath and steady myself physically.

"I've always been such a huge fan of Danganronpa and...always wanted to be in one..."

My stare keeps switching between the camera and judges.

"If I were a contestant, I would want to be...an Ultimate Detective. I know there's been a few in the past, and I've always loved those characters... So I would want to be one of them."

I feel my palms getting sweaty...knees are feeling kind of weak too. Arms feeling like I've got weights on them, pushing me down...don't feel like throwing up though.

"Ah, but, I don't _have_ to be a detective. I'll be anything to be part of the show. And I mean that, anything. I'd do... **anything** to be part of Danganronpa. I promise, If I get selected...I will work as hard as I can!"

My nervous lips shift into a smile as I speak.

"I will come up with the best, most gruesome murders, I promise! Everyone will love it! And an Ultimate Detective hasn't been the blackened yet so I'm sure I can do that! I'm also thinking about...the perfect punishment for an Ultimate Detective..."

I take a deep breath before I lose control of my breathing.

"I want to be better than Kyoko, Yasu, Gracia, Ryoji and Arthur. And more memorable than them too! I mean, if you'll let me...um, thank you for giving me a chance at even starring in Danganronpa!"

I go to bow again. I look off to my side and see a door so I head directly into it. I didn't impress them at all, did I? I'm just another bumbling idiot with nothing to offer. Ah...I should head home before my dads start to worry about me taking to long. I hope Hintata isn't stressed out too much by me not being home at the usual time...

* * *

"...that one was particulary cowardice, wasn't he?"  
"Yes...but the writers love weak-willed characters."  
"Oh yeah, for growth potential."  
"Well, we are only priority judging, you know. The rest of the staff could want him in."  
"How long has it been since we've accepted an audition on the spot?"  
"...I can count all in-person decisions on my hand. Yet we always get a full cast, don't we? There's no need to worry. We only need to fill in fourteen slots this season."  
"Oh yeah, there's a returning member and...we're making a Robot for the audience this time, right?"  
"Ah, enough rambling. The next one should be coming in any moment now. You changed the tape, right?"  
"Yep. All ready to go..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also obvious. IDK if I should even say who it is.
> 
> Although I will say one thing for clarification for those curious: Both Hinata and 'Pops' are on the Autistic Spectrum. I'm also on the spectrum, so all I had to do was ask myself on how to handle them.  
> Also, I thought it would be a bit too obvious if I made Takumi say his parents' names, so why not guess who they could be in the comments?
> 
> Anyway, who's ready for Keebo?


	14. The Audience Surrogate

“Professor Idabashi…I hope you’ve finalised K1-B0’s features.”  
“…you won’t go back on that name, will you? No matter how many times I state that in return for my work, Chitomo-45 was to keep the name I gave him-“  
“How else will he fit the role of the Protagonist-Insert for the Audience?”

…  
What are these voices? Who am I listening to?

My world is dark. I can’t see anything.

“The cameras are ready. They’re equipped with the features that allow footage to be broadcasted live with little to no delay.”  
“Then what are you waiting for? Put them in!”  
“Do not rush me. This is a delicate process. I cannot risk breaking these, or Chitomo’s face.”

Huh? I feel…someone pinching me. My face, most likely. And that-  
“GYA!”  
I recoil back as I see light. When I adjust and the light fades to more reasonable levels, I see two men standing before me. One in a long white coat with greying hairs, and another in a black suit and red tie with slicked back brown hair.

They give me blank stares, then the one in the coat lights up.  
“Chitomo!”  
He goes in to hug me. What Is this feeling? Like warmth is bubbling within me. Is it a sense of belonging?

“…his name is Kibo, K1-B0.” The man in the suit interrupts. This is certainly a little confusing. Am I Chitomo or Kibo?  
“You may have provided the funding, but I did all the hard work with programming and construction and-“  
“Idabashi-san, just place in the other eye.”

The man in the coat - Idabashi-san, it seems - sighs as he holds up something to my face. He then picks up a cloth and covers my eye. Something clicks and I feel another jolt course through my body.  
“AAAgHA!”  
The bright light flashes before it fades. Idabashi removes the cloth and I blink several times to properly ajust. It sounds like shutters.

"...it's okay, Chitomo, you're done. You can stand up and get off the table now." Idabashi-san says.  
I look to the floor, and my feet are indeed dangling above it, since I'm sat on a table. I lift myself slightly and then plant my feet. I wobble a little bit...this is the first time I'm moving my joints.  
"Steady, Chitomo..."  
I trot unevenly over to Idabashi-san, and crash into his chest.  
"Sorry!" I squeak. Huh, is that how I sound? It's higher than I was expecting.

"Now that Kibo is in working order, we can move on with our plans and test his broadcasting function." The man in the suit replies.  
"My...broadcasting function?" I ask, pulling my head out of Idabashi-san's chest.  
"...do you not know you're a robot, boy?" He scowls at me.  
"I...Of course I do! I might have only just woken up now, but...hey, you're saying that like it's a bad thing! Do you see robots as lesser than humans? That's...that's Robophobic of you to say!"

He just laughs. How rude...

"Kibo, don't fret. It will just be a little test. Now, Idabashi-San, activate the broadcast."

I watched the suited man pull out a TV remote. He points it and a small TV on a nearby table turns on. I feel something push down on my back. The blank whiteness on the TV soon changes to...  
"Huh? It's a....TV-Ception? Or something?" I question.  
"Stare at something else, Chitomo."

I turn to stare at Idabashi-san, and he stares back, smiling at me.

"Well done, Idabashi-san. It's working perfectly! Almost no lag! It's only by a second at most! Now, just as long as his antannae isn't damaged, it should work smoothly."

What I can assume is a button on my back is pushed again by Idabashi-san, and the screen returns to it's white state, before the suited man turns the TV off.

"Right then...put him to sleep till we need him again."  
"Okabe-san, why are you so hasty?!" Idabashi-san scolds the man in the suit. "If he's going to go to sleep mode, he needs to know how to use it, and where it is on his body! Just...go on without me!"

Okabe-san falls silent before leaving the room in a huff. It's only me and Idabashi-san now in...  
Where am I, anyway? The walls are plain, with one wall covered in a black curtain. Above me is a lighting rack, and there's wires...so many wires, and power plugs. Looks like a safety hazard. The wires plug into this machine with knobs, buttons, and a screen. And then there's a shelf pull of spare parts that looks like they treat mechanical mishaps.

"Oh, you're looking around quite curiously, Chitomo. Are you wondering where you are?" Idabashi-san asks. I turn to focus on him.  
"Um...yes. I've only been awake for a few minutes at best." I admit. "You know where I am, don't you?"  
"Of course I do. You're in one of the tech test rooms. This one is specifically reserved for higher-ups as it tests new technology..." Idabashi-san explains with a smile. "And you...are new technology! You are a robot, but...I've spent a decade on making your AI, Programming and body to match that of a human, so you can stand at equal footing with us. You are not a mere toy, you are something the world hasn't seen before, and something we should treasure."

"...am I really that amazing?" I can't help but ask.  
"Of course you are. You're the Ultimate Robot."  
"Ultimate...what do you mean by that?"  
"Ah, well, you're the only one to have reached such an advanced state, and it will be your title going into this TV show...Danganronpa. The staff behind it is responsible for all the funds I needed to finish you."

I pause. I process through my thoughts, thinking of how to reply. Wait, I thought of the perfect reply question.

"Sorry for asking so may questions, but...what is Danganronpa? And why did they fund my creation?"

Idabashi-san falls rather quiet, like he needs to take a bit to gather all the information.

"They...have been interested in you for a while. They wanted a robot like you on the show as a cast member. They initially comissioned me for a Monokuma robot that can act on it's own, which was three years ago. That's when they found out I was creating you. They gave me money and told me that if I accept their money, then you will participate in the next season after your completion. I...accepted."  
I clench my hands gently. The expression on his face seems worried. Before I can say anything, he continues.  
"But...I didn't do enough research on it initially. Funny about that...You think someone like me wouldn't make such a mistake. But ah...well, Danganronpa is a game where young adults, either highschool seniors or fresh out of school, are taken into a setting that is somewhat related to a school and they are forced to...kill each other."  
  
If I was equipped with alarm bells, they'd be ringing like crazy right now. I stiffen up, fists clenched tighter, and I hold back a frown.

"However..."

I perk up with slight confusion.  
"They did promise me your safety. Your life will not be in danger. There is no scenario in which you will have to kill someone, or be killed."  
"...Huh? How are you so sure about that?"

Idabashi-san takes another pause. Then he laughs softly.  
"I don't exactly know. But whatever the writers come up with, it always happens according to their will. I wish I knew how they do it, but for now, I trust them to keep you safe, Chitomo..."

I ponder what was just said to me. Everything about Danganronpa, the killing and...  
"My name is Chitomo, right? And you're Idabashi-san. Since you created me, would that make me...Idabashi Chitomo?"

To my surprise, Idabashi-san's eyes grow wide, and shine with glee. What I just said must have made him very happy.  
"I...yes. If you wish to call yourself that until you must participate in the game. Since when you enter the game, your name will be K1-B0...Kibo. Your name means hope. You're the true protagonist this season, as you're meant to represent the hope within everyone. At least, that's what I've been told. But...Chitomo is far more meaningful, at least to me. Your original purpose was to be a friend and ally to everyone you meet."

My purpose...is to be a friend to everyone, huh?

"Well, I'll continue to live out that purpose! I will be a friend to all, even in a dangerous game of killing!" I proudly proclaim, puffing my chest forward.

"Ahaha...that's wonderful to hear. Now, I'm sure you don't want to go to sleep yet, considering you've not been awake for very long at all. We can't leave the premises for your own safety, but I'm sure we can walk around if you stick close to me." He says in response.  
"Oh, that sounds great! I can start by making friends with people we pass by!" I gleefully reply.  
His smile only gets wider. "That's a wonderful idea, Chitomo. And on the way, I can recite to you a few Haikus I've written."  
"Oh! You dabble in poetry too, Idabashi-san? You're a man of many talents!" I glefully laugh.  
"I suppose I am...let's head out, Chitomo."

* * *

While I cannot and do not have to eat, it was nice walking around with Idabashi-san and watching others chat while they ate their lunch. A lot of them ooh and ahh'd at me, some also called me cute...one lady tried pinching my cheeks, too. I don't think they were as soft as she was hoping.  
Right now, I'm sat at a table with Idabashi-san. He's reciting some of his poetry to me.

"The Hero of Mush  
A keeper of all childhoods  
Jump in, Let's a go"

"...That one was kind of weird." I confess. "It sounds more modern."  
"Well, you can make poetry with modern themes, Chitomo. There's a famous poet that used to play a game called Leauge of Legends competitively. A lot of his first poems came from his experiences from playing it. Now he makes more broad poetry relating to Otaku and similar culture." Idabashi-san explains.

Before I can add more to the conversation, a staff member walks up to us. Long hair and glasses. According to the white shirt with no suit, and long pleated skirt with a random kanji pattern used as the fabric...she's one of the writers. I've seen a few of them within the past hour. However, I can't help but read her demeanour as unfriendly.

"Kibo...I've been looking for you. It's nice to see you interacting without any issues, but...Oh my, I forgot to inroduce myself! I'm the head writer for this season, Shirogane Tsumugi. Don't worry, your life is safe, you make it out alive."  
Despite her words and soft laughter, there's something darker to this conversation. I just nod along.  
"Back on topic, we've decided on your backstory! It's very basic, considering you're a viewer insert of sorts. However, we're going to need to...rewrite you directly, a little bit."  
That...sounds bad.  
"Rewrite me? How do you plan on doing that?" I question, holding back an uneasy sigh.  
"Oh, well...that's easy. We need to test the Blackout light on you to make sure it works. If you don't remember anything, it worked! And then, we need to test out the flashback light on you. This basic rewrite is all for testing purposes, since we need to make sure they work on you in the actual game, since it would be an issue if you didn't recieve the memories alongside the others." Shirogane-chan explains. I...don't have any idea on what she's going on about. I look away nervously and avoid eye contact with her.

"...I expected you to resist. Don't worry, I'll nip this right in the bud!"

She pulls out a red flashlight with a square bulb.

"CHITOMO, COVER YOUR EYES!"

Before I can register what's going on, watching everyone duck to the floor, there's a bright flash of light and-

* * *

* * *

* * *

_System Rebooting in 3...2..._

I open my eyes. Where am I? Who is this standing before me? A woman with glasses and tied back hair...

"Do you know who I am?"

"No...should I?"

"Good!"

She pulls out a strange looking blue and green flashlight that has short spikes around its rim. She points it directly at me and turns it on-

Wha?!

My system memory is...something is being loaded into it! What are these...visions?!  
  
....  
Professor Idabashi, my creator...leading roboticist. He built me, developed my AI...I've been like his own child. But, there was an accident at one point. I...hurt him. Yes, that's what he told me. I went rouge and attacked everything around me, seriously injuring him. That old me was erased after it felt such sadness and guilt, and I was downgraded physically so I would never hurt anyone again.  
I had been reborn anew after that day.

The surge of old memories returning...what happened to them? Did I somehow delete them? Did they become corrupted and delete themselves? I...  
I look around, and sit down on the nearby table. I need a moment to process all this.  
However, it seems this young woman wants to speak to me more.

"So...did you remember everything?" She asks.

"...Yeah. I think I did. Everything about Professor Idabashi...the story of how I went rouge and the aftermath...right?" I recite in a nutshell back.  
Her eyes light up with a crazed energy. "Ah! It worked! This is perfect!!!" She squeals. "But...we need to keep you like this until you're ready to be put on set."

She walks off to my side and peers behind my back.  
I...don't think I like where this is going.

"...this is all a dream, Kibo."

Before I can reply, my functions start to turn off, one by one...  
A dream?  
What does she mean?

...  
_Shutting down..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only notes on my name choice this time. "Chitomo" (千友) is a combination of "Thousand" and "Friend" and I took it as "Friend of thousand(s)" but it's probably got a different meaning than that. The original reason for Keebo's creation was so he could be a friend to all of humanity, thus his original/intended name. I have been looking on [Behind the Name] for a lot of these names. I initially found Chiyuu which claimed to mean the same thing, but couldn't find much on 'yuu' meaning 'friend' in media. I double checked the characters in the name, and the character used was in fact for "Tomo" and not "Yuu" and Tomo does indeeded mean friend, so this is how I came up with Chitomo as a name.
> 
> And finally...Tsumugi is next after all this buildup.


	15. Staff Raffle Winner S53: Tsumugi Shirogane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a paragraph. A friend reminded me that I was gonna explain the Cospox. Hehe

Alright...ah, this camera is lighter than I was expecting! I can hold it in one hand...yep, this works!  
I turn the camera on, a smile beaming on my face.

"Hey there! My name is Shirogane Tsumugi! I won the staff raffle to be on the next season! I'm the lead writer, so I have given myself a bit of bias on the script, mainly making myself the mastermind of the season because it's far easier than having to prepare a rando to be a vessel for Junko. With my cosplay skills, I can handle that and channel her easily! Oh yeah! My ultimate is the Ultimate Cosplayer! And..."

I push my glasses up.

"These glasses right here...not only can they help me see, but these ones have been customised to be immune to the flashback lights I'll be using! I...don't really need to have the memories inplanted, considering I'll be creating them!"

I start to walk out of the writers room and into the hall.

"And as protocol for a situation like this, we will have to give some facts and backstory about ourselves so we aren't lost to history! Mine isn't that long but I suppose it's interesting..."

I take a deep breath as I walk. My hand is out in front of me. I stare at the camera, only glancing in front of me occasionally to keep track of where I'm going.

"Well, the first fact you should know about me is...I was an affair baby! Not exactly something to brag about, but...well, I don't know why my father was bored with his wife, you know? I've met the lady - her name is Sugi - and she's absolutely wonderful! I mean, she did raise my brother so I shouldn't have expected any less. And it's kind of funny...when Sugi found out about my mother, she was was pretty mad...at my father. She strangely bonded with my mother, I don't know exactly why to this day, but I feel like she took some pity on my mother, considering my mother didn't know my father was a popular actor since he kinda disguised himself and used a different first name when going out to bars."

I giggle a little bit. It's just so strange how things have turned out since then.

"While it was a very messy family structure, it worked out in the end. My brother and I are very close, despite having different mothers. I think what helps is that we take more traits from our father than our mothers, so it doesn't feel like we're that different and we can kind of pass as full blooded siblings to outsiders. This makes things a lot easier on everyone, especially when time came for getting work experience!"

I give a huge grin to the camera as my hand stops me from crashing into a wall. I glance away from the camera and turn left to keep walking.

"As I said earlier, my father is a popular actor. He can get away with abusing the power of nepitism....that got both my brother and later myself some job experience on movie and TV sets! We started off as cleaners and the like, but eventually got jobs working with set construction and we went on from there...and I couldn't thank my father enough for that! It's probably the one thing he did right in relation to trying to raise us."

I let out a dreamy sigh as I reminisce the days of me mopping the floors and carrying around boxes of wires and lightbulbs...

"My brother quickly got a job as a camera man. He worked his way up with experience and joined Team Danganronpa in it's tenth season...He started out with being a script proof reader but eventually moved on to bigger roles...he became a director within the past few seasons! It's the highest position you can get here, and he sure is proud of it. But even before that...he too used the power of Nepitism to get me a job here, just after season thirty five!"

I think I'm drooling as I continue to remisince...ah, no matter.

"Ever since Danganronpa started airing...I've been one of-...no, it's BIGGEST fan. I built a shrine to Junko Enoshima. She gave her life for entertainment, her life to show others the absolute destruction despair can bring...ever since, I've prepared myself to one day be just like her. From the moment I joined Team Danganronpa, I forefeit my life. I knew that one day I would need to give it up...and that time is now. Aha..."

I take a deep breath in.

"You see...the mastermind, aka the Vessel for Junko, must always be thwarted by the power of hope...they are always executed after the final trial. I will meet the same fate...but it's what I've always wanted! I've wanted to meet an end just like Junko...she's my inspiration, my Idol..."

I giggle with glee.

"All of the first chapter is already planned out! You see, one of the characters takes initiative and tries to lure me out. However, someone else falls into their trap and they die instead! And of course, since my power is cosplay, they'll suspect that I can take form of anyone and use it to pin the blame on them, but...Well, I have a baaaad reaction to wool. Can't actually wear anything with it without breaking out into a rash! For this purpose, we've made the costume designers include some wollen clothing item that the first blackened will wear. The plan is I get into the toilets alone with her and put her clothes on! I'll break out into a rash and call it something convenient! I...I think we settled on cospox? It wasn't my first pick but ah..."

I hum, then my eyes widen a bit. Any more talk and I might spoil something drastic.

"...oh yes! But I love Danganronpa for more than just Junko. She's the main reason, but every character is great in their own ways. And don't get me started on the ships...actually, what the hell, I'll share some of my favourites anyway! Season eight has HikiRaru, Season thirteen has SouIan, Season twenty has Fukaragi, Season thirty six is really good with both Atumoto and Hirajonas, and then season fourty seven had Yoshiberm! And Yoshiberm is FAR superior to Berraberm, no matter what they fans say! Um...most of these ships are Yaoi ships, sometimes I feel a bit dirty thinking about them all...."

I...I must regain composure. Now isn't the time, Tsumugi!

"I...uh...there's a rule against canonising ships ever since season six. The staff blatantly canonised Makoto and Kyoko. Not only were the fans not happy since they wanted Kyoko to end up with the sweet girl Amai from her fourth spinoff series, but that apparently put strain on the actor and actress that played them both since it only increased hostile fans from all sides of the ship war to harass them when they went out together. So...every relationship is canonically platonic only, which means the fandom can go wild with shipping! Ah~!"

I almost drop the camera, but save it just in time.

"I mean, who cares if Hajime's actor said he was straight on Twitter? That means nothing! We're shipping Hajime, not Genta! Also, I'm a proud, filthy cross-season shipper. Sue me."

I giggle before bumping into my brother.

"A-ah! Dai! I'm sorry, I was looking at the camera."

"...what are you doing with the camera, Tsumugi? Why is it recording?"

My face pales. If he's not using my nickname, he's serious...

"I uh...won the staff raffle. You know, the one we held because we couldn't decide on a 14th student for the season because this was the worst season ever for audition videos somehow, but also had one of the best auditions in like, 30 seasons." I explain, almost not spaing out my words.  
He glares at me.

"...you're the lead writer for this season. So...I assume you've written yourself so you're a survivor, right?"

...

"Why are you staring at me with that look? ...no, don't tell me, you..."

My hands are shaking, I slowly lower the camera and place it on the closest table to us.

"...I'm going to be the mastermind, Dai...it's what I've written."  
"Then just...write something else!"  
"I can't do that! It's too short notice! Even if we get one of the other participants early and get them prepared, there won't be enough time! They'll screw something up!"  
"I can't have you die! You're my sister for...for fuck sake!"

Tears are starting to come to the surface. I didn't think this confrontation would be so hard...

"I'm giving my life to the show. That's what I've always wanted. You should know this! I've said this so many times before!"  
"...Mugi...you're so young. You don't have to participate on the show to make an impact on it. You have so many more things to exp-"  
"There's nothing else I want to strive for. Danganronpa needs me, Danganronpa is my purpose. If I don't participate now, I'll grow too old for it, and I'll forever be wasted potential."  
"And just leave us? None our parents or family would want this, I don't want this! Why are you so...so...!!!"

Daizo presses his palm to his upper face and digs his fingertips into his skin. Tears start rolling down his cheeks as he clenches his teeth.

...I can't help but laugh softly. This is true despiar, isn't it? Is this how Junko felt when she killed her sister?

"It's okay. I love you all. I'm happy to go out like this, you know. You should be happy, too. After all...hope must beat despair. I've clearly already cast so much onto you...isn't it hope's justice if I die? Aha...ahahahahaha...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I can say is yes, Tsumugi is a creepy Fujo. That paragraph was intentional.  
> I also wanted it to be a bit longer but there isn't much else to add.  
> And the last chapter? I wonder...


	16. Season 52 | Tape 4041: Totoro Yamikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a focus of adding to the lore of the show so I hope u like it. It's not the entire focus, but it is a major focus.

I'm pretty glad I could still get in. I turned 19 just recently, and I'm not in highschool...But, not only do you have to be 18 to even audition for Danganronpa for some sort of Minor protection law thing, but since one year is too small a timeframe to audition, you can actually Audition up to the age of 21. If you look too old to be highschooler age, they just say you got held back a few years. For auditioning, you just have to show up in your highschool uniform...or a highschool uniform. I mean, no rules against using a stolen uniform, but I guess you'd want to steal it from your highschool just to be safe.  
Hehe....it's actually been a good while since I've worn my uniform like this.

Now...what would lead a kid like me into auditioning for a murder mystery killing game like Danganronpa? Hah, I don't think I entirely know myself, deep down, but I'll try to piece it together. Starting from the beginning sounds good...

I was in an orphanage for a good while, maybe till around age six? I don't have much recollection of what is reffered to as the 'Same-Sex Boom' which is where Same-Sex couples rushed to adopt after it got legalised. I wasn't adopted during it's height, but...no biggie, I guess. The adoption process is complicated, it's hard to blame couples of any kind. The few rotten apples that adopted to exploit children decades ago ruined it for everyone...  
Oh, where was I? Right, getting adopted by my moms. I was around six or so, I think I said that already. Since I was a kid, I didn't realise the effort they put into adopting me. The day I went home was really exciting. My Mama recalls that I kept trying to unbuckle my seatbelt to jump around. Ahaha....I was such a troublesome kid.

Homelife is pretty nice. I got my Mom - Kyoshi - and my Mama - Xia. My Mama originally came from China. They met at university wen they were in their early 20s. I never really asked too much about their love life but they're very sweet to each other. I know I should be Bilingual since my Mama has a second language...and I am, I actually studied english seriously in school and I'm semi-fluent in speaking, and fluent in writing. I...don't know that much Mandarin, maybe over the next summer I'll get my mama to teach me some more. My Mama is a teacher so that's when she has time off work.

Home life is rather cozy, but it's quite lonely for me, since I'm an only child. I was a bit spoiled, actually. Showered with toys and taken out wherever I wanted, and plenty of trips to disneyland! I think I've become at least a bit entitled because of this. I threw some intense fits for bad grades, since I thought I deserved them like I deserved toys. My parents kept telling me that I'm a smart kid that's capable of high grades as well which didn't help matters around that time.  
Even now, I don't think I got diseplined enough. I have a snappy tongue and I wasn't scolded for using it growing up. I swear a lot, especially when pissed off. Hah, seeing my teacher's face after I dropped english swear words I learnt online and from subbed movies was pretty great. My Mom was called in and I don't remember her being very pleased but I didn't get any punishment.

In fact, I was somehow a popular kid. Maybe it was more the fact that kids didn't want to be on my bad side. Who was that guy that Harukawa-chan did on the youtuber assignment for history back in first year of highschool?...oh yeah, Jake Paul. She came up to me and said not to make a youtube channel or else I'd end up like him. I suppose that was meant to be a warning? I actually looked him up, got arrested multiple in the 2020s. What fans he had left just stopped watching him. Not because he was just a douche that broke the law constantly, but because he was in jail so often he couldn't upload. It was frankly kind of funny...I guess that's what appealing to children gets you.

Ah, I think I went off track there, but yeah. I know I'm a bit of a douche for being spoiled, that's the jist of it. And...are my friend really my friends? They want me for safety and probably for the fact that I look like a rich kid since I'm spoiled. Huh. Maybe that's why my feeling of loneliness never went away.

And what do you do when you're lonely? Well, in my case, I tried looking for media to emmerse myself in. Manga, books, anime...I've tried it. None of them ever really stuck to me. Nothing emmersed me. Slice of life was always uninteresting, but fantasy stuff was too otherworldly to be relatable. I even tried looking for dramas from all countries. I think the weirdest and most psychological were the K-Dramas. They made a whole series based on a fake serial killer, it was...weird. It ended after he finally took the main girl to bed and it ended on him staring at a jar in a heart which we should have taken as he killed her and removed her heart which is...eugh?

But maybe that was what got me curious about how sick and depraved humanity can get. Perhaps that's why I took a look at Danganronpa soon after.

I wasn't someone that joined Season 1. Those are actually hard to find these days. When someone says the're a long-time fan, chances are they started between season 12 and 20 rather than season 1. There was actually a Poll back when season 50 released. You voted for what season you started watching. Hundreds of Millions of people voted. 4 percent of people voted for season 1 which is a fair bit and 3 percent for season 2, but the biggest cluster of votes went to season 12 and 13, which combine for 17 percent. All seasons before that, excluding the first two, total to about 10 percent. So, if you do the math, only a quarter of fans joined before season 15.  
I am...not part of that quarter. I'm part of the half that joined between season 20 and 30. I think I landed on...season 22? Yeah, that sounds right. No wait, it was season 25, aha...I guess I'm not as big of a fan as I claim to be. But season 25 was pretty memorable for one scene alone. The Ultimate DJ, Lili Miyamoto...she's a fan favourite, and one of my favs as well. People who wached season 2 said she was a better version of Ibuki. But there is some lore that Lili and Ibuki are cousins, or something. I don't keep track of the overarching plot very well. Anyway, the scene involed Lili and another character...It was Charles Ticktock. Actually, looking back on it, this season was filled with relatives to previous characters on Danganronpa, Ticktock was Sonia's cousin by marriage, just makes her country all the more weird with last names.  
Ah, I keep getting off track, maybe I'm a bigger than I thought I was?  
Either way, Charles said something transphobic to Lili, who was not born female, and Monokuma punched his lights out and said he won't tolerate such behaviour, then swiftly added something to the rules. I don't remember which social media shut down due to an influx of comments related to that, but it was pretty great. Charles died in chapter 2, he was a victim.

Shit, I've gotten way off track, what was my point here?

Hm...

Well, I rambled with my memories about prior seasons. Maybe I'm a bigger fan than I thought I was. Before this, I wasn't sure I was even worthy of being here. But I can recount a fair amount of stuff if I really think about it. Maybe it's because...Oh, that's what my point was! I grew a strange attachment to the characters and the world. There's so many characters with so many backstories, and many went to the same school as each other! One case was Peko and Sakura from seasons 1 and 2. They apparently wanted to do a spinoff episode with them in middle school, but complications involving Sakura's actress made it so they couldn't get anything shot. To this day I don't think anyone but the crew involved know what happened. And another case is that every Ultimate detective has gone to the same school, which was the Kirojin Investigative Academey. It was run by Kyoko's family for at least 200 years. 

Hehe...look at me ramble about this thing I like, maybe I pay more attention to it's little details than I realise. I sound like a stan now. I swear I'm not, though. Last I heard about a stan doing something, they proposed to Jiji Mitani's actress at a shopping center, and then tried to fight the security guards. I'd never do something like that.  
But...  
Would you have to be a stan to do something as crazy as partake in the killing game yourself?

Haha, nah. I think it's a normal part of this fandom. I mean, I'm pretty sure the 'They changed to real sets in season 37' thing was debunked by several fan blogs with intense evidence. It's all done in a simulation. It's not like anyone actually dies.

And now...ah yes, someone is calling my number. I don't want to miss my chance.

* * *

I walk into a room. There's no carpet, it's wood. Walls are plain and the entire thing just gives off an eerie vibe, kind of like...actually, I can't put my finger on it.

"I'm number 4041, and you may call me Yamikawa Totoro."

I give them an informal wave.

"Danganronpa is a very interesting show. I find it far more interesting than my life, as well as any other show. I get quite lonely at home, so watching Danganronpa fills a bit of the void. And I think part of it has made me feel alright with being lonely, since it makes me feel like I won't get murdered, aha."

I let out a chuckle and I fold my arms.

"Yeah, I have a feeling a lot of others before me have either been way too formal with their interviews, or way too crazy. Now, those might make for some interesting characters on their own, but don't you think someone more mysterious and maybe just a little bland would bring some spice, ironically enough? You've outdone yourselves with over the top characters, I think you guys need to tone it down a bit this season...and that's where I can help you."

I tap the tip of my shoe against the floor.

"You see, I'm not exactly that extreme. I am entitled, but not as entitled as say...an heir to a company or a prince of a foreign empire. I'm foul mouthed, but not to the extent of an outlaw or someone with anger issues. I could go on, but I think you get the idea."

I close my eyes and laugh some more.

"And now you're probably thinking about what ultimate I want. I don't care, it's not like I've got any major talent. What talent do I look like I have to you?"

I shrug my shoulers and twist my face to the side.

"What do I plan to achieve if I'm chosen for this season? Well, I want to add a little mystery back into the game. I want to come across as someone that you could theoretically trust, but you think - not know - that I'm hiding something. Wouldn't that be interesting? I think I'd make for a good season favourite."

I let my arms drop and I give the judges before me a smile.

"I'll be polite now, I guess. Thank you for considering me. I mean, if you are considering me and not writing me off right away, I guess. Where's the exit?"

My question is answered as they point to a door off to the side. I return the gesture with a thumbs up and leave as directed.  
I'll be heading straight home. I didn't realise how long I'd be waiting for my turn and I haven't eaten in 4 hours. I hope my Mom refilled the fridge while I was out, I'm craving soda and...cheese.


End file.
